Nouvelle vie
by Nodoka997
Summary: /!\ SPOILS FINAL SAISON 9 /!\ "La Marque... Ça me transforme en quelque chose que je ne veux pas être." Surtout après que Crowley l'ait redonné à Dean, on ne peut que redouter les conséquences... Hypothèses sur la saison 10.
1. Nouvelle vie

Voilà, enfin j'ai réussi à mettre sur papier ce final de la saison 9 qui me turlupinait ! Je n'écris pas "Complete" pour l'instant parce que j'hésite encore à écrire une suite ou à le laisser en OS.

Votre avis ? :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'arme angélique coupa le souffle de Dean. Littéralement. Et à cet instant précis, il vit Sammy, Sammy qui semblait presque plus choqué que lui, Sammy qui ne voulait pas y croire.

Il croisa brièvement son regard, les secondes semblant s'égrener au ralenti le temps de cet échange. Il tenta de faire passer un message à travers ses yeux, comme pour lui dire « C'est _enfin_ fini, Sammy » ou « Tu ne pouvais rien faire ». Mais soit Sam ne le comprit pas, soit il refusa de l'écouter.

Métatron retira le poignard d'un coup sec, et Dean expira. Même le cri de Sam lui semblait étouffé alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui...

** \- Nooon ! **

Il le regarda encore, chuta face contre terre. Sam, arrivé près de lui en quelques courts instants seulement, lui toucha le bras avec frénésie.

** \- Hey, hey... **murmura-t-il, affolé, **hey...**

Il aida Dean à se rasseoir contre le mur.

Dean leva la tête un instant en voyant la terre trembler tout autour d'eux. _Que se passait-il... ?_ Insensible à cette anomalie, fou de rage et de douleur, Sam prit une lame angélique sous sa veste et l'abattit sur Métatron. Bien sûr, cela fut vain ; l'arme de son petit frère ne rencontra que le vide.

** \- Sammy... **balbutia Dean.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici, et son grand frère mourant ne ferait que l'entraver dans sa fuite.

** \- Tu dois partir d'ici avant qu'il revienne, **reprit-il d'un ton dissimulant mal ses accents désespérés.

** \- Chhhut... Ferme-la. Économise ton énergie, **répliqua Sam en appliquant un mouchoir sur sa blessure et en mettant la main de Dean dessus.

Ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, mais pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté, Dean savait qu'à ces moments-là, on faisait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'impression d'un quelconque _contrôle_.

** \- On va arrêter l'hémorragie, on trouveras un docteur, un sort... Tu t'en sortiras. **

C'en était _tragique_ tellement les mots que disaient Sam ressemblaient à ceux qu'il avait dit lui-même, la toute première fois, alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras et qu'il était déjà trop tard.

** \- Écoute-moi... **soupira Dean, résigné, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **C'est mieux comme ça. **

** \- Quoi ? **demanda son frère, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Dean baissa les yeux.

** \- La Marque... **

Il releva les yeux.

** \- Ça me transforme en quelque chose que je ne veux pas être.**

Mais au regard que lui rendit son frère, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas saisi.

** \- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la Marque, on s'en occupera plus tard. **

Il le prit par le bras et poursuivit :

** \- Accroche-toi, OK ? On va s'en sortir. **

Sam mit son bras sur son dos et le souleva en soufflant sous l'effort, déterminé.

Dean voulait continuer à tenter de lui expliquer, lui dire que la Lame le tuerait de toute façon, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il préférait mourir sans regretter ses actions, mais les yeux de Sam étaient tellement _semblables_ aux siens que les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Et ce fut alors qu'ils avançaient cahin-caha qu'il le réalisa :

** \- L'idée que je crève te pose un problème, finalement ?**

** \- J'avais menti,** répliqua Sammy sans une once d'hésitation, et Dean se douta que son visage devait être comme ses paroles : dur et résolu.

** \- C'est emmerdant, ça, **répliqua-t-il tout de même.

Il ne purent faire que quelques pas de plus avant que le corps de Dean le lâche.

** \- Sam, arrête. Arrête, **le prévint-il en tombant à moitié.

Ne pouvant soutenir le poids entier de son grand frère, Sam fut contraint de laisser Dean s'adosser, laissant sa propre main sur son épaule alors que celle de l'aîné était encore sur la sienne.

Dean haleta, un léger sourire au lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de déclarer :

** \- Je dois te dire quelque chose.**

** \- Quoi ? **demanda Sam, les yeux confus.

** \- Je suis fier de nous.**

Et il lui tapota la joue en puisant dans ses dernières ressources, lui offrant un ultime regard, sincère et sans regrets.

Il avait encore tellement d'autres choses à lui dire, comme _à quel point il l'aimait_, mais cette tirade voulait déjà dire tellement à elle toute seule... Ça lui semblait être une bonne chose à dire avant de mourir.

À deux, ils avaient tenu longtemps, avaient fait certes des erreurs, mais ils avaient buté un sacré paquet de fils de putes. Oui, il était fier d'eux. Fier de Sam.

Son frère s'en tirerait sans lui. Il avait toujours été le cerveau.

Il s'effondra contre l'épaule de son frère.

** \- Réveille-toi mon vieux, **murmura Sammy, mais Dean était déjà dans l'incapacité de répondre. **Dean. Dean !**

Ses yeux se scellèrent, étouffant progressivement les appels désespérés de son frère.

**.**

Aussi, quand il sentit des flammes lécher son corps, Dean crut, en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, être de retour en Enfer. Excepté qu'en Enfer, les flammes brûlaient sa peau avec une chaleur infernale et suffocante. Là, la chaleur semblait plutôt... apaisante.

** \- Ton frère, Dieu ait son âme...**

Privé de sa vue et de tous ses autres sens à part l'ouïe, Dean ne mit qu'un instant à restituer cette voix à Crowley. Il crut d'abord trouver une pointe d'ironie à cette tirade, avant d'y déceler avec surprise une touche de _sincérité_.

Le Roi de l'Enfer aurait-il développé un semblant d'affection envers ''l'élan'' ?

** \- … est en train de m'invoquer au moment où je te parle. Pour faire un pacte, pour te ramener... **poursuivit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Si Dean avait pu avoir une quelconque réaction à la place de cette écoute passive, il aurait sûrement juré comme un charretier avant d'aller voir son frère et de lui botter le cul.

Bordel, pendant des mois il lui avait affirmé avec un aplomb à couper le souffle que si son grand frère venait à mourir, il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt... _Tout ça pour ça ?_

** \- C'est exactement ce que je disais, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça est devenu tellement... prévisible.**

Bien que ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, Crowley n'avait pas tort. Sam et lui savaient à quel point un énième retour à la vie pouvait être compliqué et douloureux. Chaque nouvelle mort était une nouvelle cicatrice gigantesque qui barrait leur âme, et chaque nouveau retour à la vie ne faisait qu'appliquer du sel sur ces plaies béantes. Et pourtant, parce qu'ils _ne pouvaien_t se résoudre à faire autrement, il refaisaient les mêmes erreurs, _encore et encore_.

** \- Tu dois me croire. Quand je t'ai parlé de la Marque, je ne savais pas que ça se produirait. Pas vraiment.**

Donc il en avait envisagé la possibilité.

** \- Mais... **

Il y avait donc bien un « mais ». Et un « mais » n'entraînait jamais rien de bon.

** \- …** **je ne t'ai peut-être pas dit l'entière vérité. **

_Nous y voilà. _

** \- Mais je ne t'ai jamais menti, **murmura Crowley. **Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Dean, **reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Dean eut presque l'impression d'assister à une confession lorsque le démon reprit plus bas, d'un ton absent :

** \- C'est important. C'est fondamental. **

Crowley et son art de jouer sur les mots. Pourtant, encore une fois, il y avait cette _sincérité_ ; il tenait à ce que ce ne soit pas un mensonge.

Il y avait toujours eut une profondeur que Dean était incapable de saisir dès qu'il s'agissait du Roi des Enfers.

** \- Mais...**

Encore ce « mais ».

** \- Il y a une histoire à propos de Caïn que j'ai peut-être... oublié de te raconter.**

_Oublié, mon cul._

** \- Apparemment, lui aussi était prêt à accepter la mort. Plutôt que devenir le tueur que la Marque voulait qu'il devienne. Alors il a pris sa propre vie avec la Lame. Il est mort.**

Jusque là, Dean suivait, si on ne prenait pas en considération que lui-même avait rencontré ledit Caïn en chair et en os, et bien loin d'être mort.

** \- Sauf que, comme la rumeur l'affirme... la Marque ne l'a jamais laissé partir en paix. **

Les éléments s'emboîtaient au fur et à mesure dans sa tête, et le peu qu'il commençait à réellement comprendre devenait inquiétant.

** \- Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça. Pourquoi créer la panique pour de simples spéculations ?**

Vu comme ça, ça semblait presque acceptable. _Presque_.

** \- Ce n'est qu'après que tu m'aies invoqué... Non, **se corrigea Crowley,** ce n'est réellement qu'après que tu aies refusé de manger ton cheeseburger, chéri...**

_Le « chéri » était vraiment nécessaire ?_

Mais Dean fut alors incapable de penser davantage. Lorsqu'il sentit les flammes qui le brûlaient depuis le tout début devenir incendie, l'immoler dans une délicieuse agonie et lui redonner des forces à une vitesse incroyable, il comprit que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la Lame était de nouveau _à sa juste place_, au creux de sa main droite.

**\- …** **que je me suis autorisé... à croire. Que peut-être, les miracles pouvaient se produire. Écoute-moi, Dean Winchester. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment, ce n'est pas la mort.**

En effet, cette chaleur ne ressemblait en rien à la mort.

** \- C'est la vie.**

Mais la vie ? Il ne sentait ni son cœur battre, ni son sang traverser ses veines, ni même sa respiration soulever son thorax.

** \- Un autre genre de vie. **

_Ceci explique cela._

** \- Ouvre tes yeux, Dean.**

Crowley poursuivit avec une intensité vibrante :

**_ \- Vois_ ce que je vois. _Ressens_ ce que je ressens.**

Finalement il conclut dans un murmure satisfait :

** \- Allons hurler à la lune. **

Oui, cette proposition semblait excitante. _Enfin_ ''sortir des sentiers battus''. Dégager d'un revers de mains tous les clichés qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes façonnés à partir de leurs décisions toujours identiques, dire « oui » à l'inconnu. « Hurler à la lune », hein... Le terme était plutôt bien trouvé.

Alors, Dean Winchester fit une chose qu'il n'avait presque jamais accomplie depuis la mort de son père : il obéit. Et ouvrit les yeux.

Jamais le sourire de Crowley ne lui avait paru si éblouissant qu'en cet instant.


	2. Confusion

Coucou ! Voici enfin la suite !

J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes, vous trouverez peut-être ça un peu mou (beaucoup de dialogues et pas beaucoup d'action), mais j'ai essayé de laisser les événements s'enchaîner assez vite.

Reviews (bonnes ou mauvaises) ? :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Dean Winchester ouvrit les yeux. Et eut du mal à reconnaître les lieux.

** \- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?** balbutia-t-il, déboussolé.

Le sourire de Crowley perdit un peu de sa superbe devant le réaction négative de son nouveau congénère, mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit :

** \- Dis bienvenue à ta nouvelle vie, chéri. Et apprends à aimer les changements.**

Dean se leva précautionneusement, voyant avec effarement sa chemise tâchée de sang. Seulement, quand il souleva son T-shirt pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, il ne vit... absolument rien. Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas dû être difficile avec la _vision_ qu'il avait à présent.

Il voyait absolument _tout_. Du moindre coin d'ombre au plus obscur recoin, il voyait avec une netteté exceptionnelle. Tellement exceptionnelle, en fait, que lorsque Castiel se matérialisa en face de lui, il put voir ce qu'il appelait la ''déchirure dans le ciel'' avant même que l'ange soit complètement présent.

La rapidité de sa réaction l'étonna lui-même ; il se détourna en un éclair, se présentant de dos à un ange ahuri.

** \- Dean...** murmura son ami, osant à peine y croire.

** \- Hey, Cas',** ne put-il que répondre, n'osant pas se retourner vers lui.

** \- Que se passe-t-il, Dean ?**

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il se tourna vers Crowley en quête de réponse, et souffla dépité lorsqu'il constata que celui-ci avait disparu.

Alors que Castiel commençait à comprendre en le voyant la Lame en main, Dean fit un pas en avant, élargissant encore leur _distance_. Malgré cela, il put distinctement entendre l'exclamation étranglée de l'ange lorsque la vérité lui sauta enfin aux yeux.

** \- Dean...** répéta Cas', mais cette fois, aucun soulagement dans sa voix.

Le chasseur baissa la tête. Et réprima un cri de surprise alors que le bras de Castiel le retournait brutalement vers lui, étonné de ne pas avoir pu le _prévoir_.

Les yeux de son ami s'arrondirent, les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

** \- Ne me regarde pas ! **cria Dean, confus, en l'écartant d'un revers de main.

L'ange alla s'écraser brutalement contre un mur, poussé par une force invisible dont Dean ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

** \- Cas' !** s'exclama-t-il, inquiet. **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

Il s'interrompit. Les excuses ne servaient à rien. Castiel avait vu _ce qu'il était_ _devenu_, vu _de quoi il était capable_ à présent.

Dean recula en secouant la tête. Un monstre. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Non, en fait, c'était _pire_ encore. Il était devenu un démon. Il savait quel noir avait remplacé son vert habituel, il savait qu'en présence d'un ange, il ne pouvait avoir une _apparence _humaine. Il savait à quel point il devait le dégoûter.

Aussi, sans bien comprendre lui-même, il exécuta ce que tout démon digne de ce nom accomplit sans sourciller : il se volatilisa.

** \- Dean, attends...** débuta Cas'...

… Mais c'était trop tard.

**.**

** \- Hey Dean.**

Le concerné sursauta et se retourna vers Crowley.

** \- Comment savais-tu que j'irai ici ?**

** \- Voyons, mon garçon, c'était évident. C'est le seul objet qui rappelle ton humanité. Je t'ai laissé parler tranquillement avec notre angelot préféré et je t'ai attendu ici, tout simplement. Ah, comme c'est émouvant, les retrouvailles...**

** \- Ferme-la, Crowley. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter.**

** \- Ah ! Comme c'est étonnant ! Tu sais, tu devrais manifester un peu plus de joie face à l'heureux événement qui vient de se produire, je pourrais presque croire que tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive.**

** \- Bien sûr que non que je ne le voulais pas ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis un putain de chasseur ! Je suis censé me tuer vite fait bien fait, là !**

** \- Sauf que tu ne peux pas,** sourit Crowley.

Le Roi des Enfers observa le nouveau démon marcher de long en large autour de l'Impala, amusé. Il reprit un instant plus tard, comme pour constater une évidence :

** \- Et de toute façon, crois-moi, en peu de temps tu adoreras. Je suis sûr qu'il y a déjà certaines sensations que tu ne veux absolument pas perdre.**

Dean ne répondit pas. Il savait que Crowley avait raison. Déjà, dans son état semi-conscient, son ''éveil'', peu importe comment cette merde s'appelait, il avait ressenti le côté jouissif de ces changements. Il n'avait pas hésité à approuver les paroles que le Roi des Enfers avait déblatéré, il avait cédé à ses pulsions et avait répondu à son appel envoûtant.

Et la Lame brûlait constamment sa peau, lui rappelant chaque seconde la décision qu'il avait prise. Il _ne pouvait pas_ lâcher la Lame. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle était _une partie de lui_.

Le chasseur regarda l'Impala, appréciant à sa juste valeur sa nouvelle vision pour la détailler avec plus de soin qu'il n'en avait jamais pris. Et les rayures qu'il pensait cacher en la retapant, toutes ces fissures, cette casse, se voyaient distinctement sans le voile du regard humain.

** \- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire... ?** murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Mais c'était à prévoir, Crowley l'entendit et répondit :

** \- Jeter ta voiture, pour commencer. Elle n'est qu'une entrave qui te rappelle ce que tu as perdu. Et puis, c'est plus comme si t'en avais besoin, maintenant.**

Un point pour ce connard. Sauf que de sa bouche, ça semblait très simple, mais comme il l'avait souligné au début de la conversation, c'était le seul objet matériel qui lui rappelait son humanité.

** \- Je ne peux pas faire ça,** répliqua Dean.

** \- Bien sûr que si, tu peux ! Un peu de volonté voyons !**

Le porteur de la Lame se retourna furieusement vers lui et siffla :

** \- C'est moi ou ça ressemble à des ordres, ce que tu dis ?**

Le Roi des Enfers recula devant cette soudaine animosité. Il lui répondit avec un temps de retard :

** \- Non, juste des conseils que tu ferais bien de suivre si tu tiens à conserver un semblant de raison. Tu ferais bien de m'écouter un peu, tu sais.**

** \- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?**

** \- Parce que tu es coincé, l'écureuil.**

** \- On se demande à cause de qui, **grommela Dean en réponse.

** \- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Dean.**

** \- Je sais, je sais ! Tu l'as déjà dit !**

Crowley fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas la réponse du chasseur.

** \- Pardon ?** demanda-t-il, perplexe.

** \- Bah oui, tu sais, juste avant que tu ne me donnes la Lame... Tu as parlé, j'ai pas rêvé !**

** \- Bien sûr que j'ai parlé ! Mais tu n'étais pas censé m'entendre !**

Et là, ce fut comme si ses nerfs lâchaient : il explosa de rire.

** \- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si hilarant ?** répliqua le Roi des Enfers, visiblement vexé.

** \- Je savais que t'aimais parler, mais quand même... Me dis pas que _tu parlais tout seul !_**

Il se passa alors la chose la plus extraordinaire que Dean Winchester ait vu de sa vie – et bon sang, il en avait vu pourtant ! Crowley _rougit_.

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler sa crise de rire, qui s'était pourtant presque calmée.

** \- Cro', **s'exclama-t-il,** tu viens de perdre une bonne partie de ta réputation !**

Le démon s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement une quelconque tirade, mais il se stoppa face à un mini tremblement de terre les secouant tous les deux.

** \- Oh, c'est pas possible d'être tranquille deux minutes ?! **râla celui-ci, agacé.

** \- Que se passe-t-il ?**

** \- Quelqu'un vient de finir l'invocation pour m'appeler. Probablement ton frère,** supposa Crowley.

** \- Sammy ?** sursauta Dean.

Avec la vitesse à laquelle s'étaient enchaînés les événements, il avait presque oublié que son frère appelait Crowley lors de son réveil. Le démon nouveau-né paniqua et cria :

** \- Je ne peux pas le voir... Pas comme ça !**

** \- Trop tard, l'écureuil. Fallait t'éloigner de moi dès que la terre s'est mise à trembler. C'est trop tard, maintenant, **soupira le Roi des Enfers d'un air blasé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre davantage.

**.**

** \- Qu... ?! Dean ?** interrogea la voix de Sammy, si familière, mais qui pourtant semblait renfermer moins de secrets depuis la ''transformation'' de Dean.

Il put plus facilement décoder le soulagement, la surprise, l'épuisement, et une autre chose qu'il eut du mal à déterminer... l'amour fraternel ?

Une voix humaine renfermait-elle donc tant d'émotions à la fois juste en un mot ?

Dean se retourna lentement vers lui, mal à l'aise.

** \- Salut, Sammy,** répondit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

** \- Dean...**

Et son petit frère s'approcha de lui sans hésiter, l'enlaçant dans ses bras avec force. Surpris d'abord, puis prenant conscience ne savait pas encore _ce qu'il était_, il referma ses bras autour de lui, profitant de sa chaleur – _pour ce qui serait probablement la dernière fois_, supposa-t-il. Fou de joie – il suffisait encore une fois d'entendre sa voix pour s'en rendre compte – Sam appela :

** \- Cas' !**

** \- Non, Sammy, attends...**

Mais le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique de l'ange s'était déjà fait entendre. Sam recula brusquement en voyant les yeux de son frère virer au noir. La surprise fit rapidement place à l'horreur dans ses yeux, et le cœur de Dean se serra. Hé, il n'était pas censé ne pas avoir d'émotions en tant que démon ? Parce que là, il avait vraiment mal... Devant le regard accusateur de Sammy il tenta bêtement de se justifier :

** \- Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? Je ne savais pas comment...**

** \- Plus tard, **le coupa Cas' impérieusement, et Dean se sentit presque offensé devant le manque de considération de son ami. **Tu t'excuseras plus tard.**

** \- Je veux l'écouter maintenant... **commença Sam, furieux.

** \- Non, **coupa Cas' de nouveau.** On s'en fiche de ses excuses, il faut savoir comment le rendre humain.**

Dean vit rouge.

_** \- Mes**_** excuses ?! Vous dites ça comme si c'était de **_**ma**_** faute si je suis devenu un démon, mais c'est de la faute de Crowley ! C'est lui qui m'a remis la Lame ! **explosa-t-il en désignant du doigt le concerné, qui avait décidé prudemment de se faire tout petit.

** \- Je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie, l'écureuil. Une vie bien plus excitante que l'ancienne,** répliqua tout de même Crowley, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser l'arrogance filtrer dans sa voix.

Avant que quiconque ne parle, il y eut de nouveau un mini tremblement de terre.

** \- Ça commence à devenir lassant ! **lança Crowley, irrité.

** \- Je suis d'accord... **marmonna Dean.

Soudain le Roi des Enfers plissa les yeux.

** \- Qu'y a-t-il, Cro' ?** demanda Dean, inquiet devant le soudain changement d'expression du démon.

** \- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis invoqué...** finit par répondre Crowley.

Devant le manque de compréhension évident de son nouvel acolyte il précisa :

** \- C'est toi.**

** \- Moi ?!** s'exclama Dean, surpris. **Comment quelqu'un peut être déjà au courant ?**

Puis il se tut brusquement, se souvenant d'une promesse faite il y a longtemps – il y a toute une vie, lui sembla-t-il.

** \- Caïn... **réalisa-t-il.

** \- Belle déduction, chéri. Allez, à la revoyure vous deux ! **lança-t-il en direction de Sammy et Cas' qui étaient restés stupéfaits.

** \- Cro' !** débuta Dean.

Mais ni Sam ni Castiel ne surent ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

**.**

Sam se laissa glisser à terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son grand frère était devenu un démon. C'était inimaginable. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Dean ne meure pas... Mais pouvait-on dire qu'il était en vie face à ce qu'il était à présent ? Il sursauta quand Cas' dit d'une voix contrariée :

** \- Sam, nous avons un problème.**

** \- Sans blague ?** répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

** \- Non, je ne parle pas de l'état de Dean. Je parle d'un autre problème.**

Le chasseur plissa les yeux. Castiel était très sérieux, une étincelle de panique à peine visible se dissimulant au fond de ses prunelles. Sam soupira.

** \- Qu'y a-t-il de pire ?** demanda-t-il enfin.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.


	3. Soif de sang

Voilà la suite ! Ici je réponds à quelques questions posées dans le chapitre précédent.

Merci de me lire, bonne lecture !

* * *

** \- Qu'y a-t-il de pire ?**

Castiel soupira. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de déclarer :

** \- Il y a... une habitude que j'ai remarqué chez Dean.**

** \- Une habitude ?** demanda Sam, perplexe, ne comprenant absolument pas où l'ange voulait en venir.

** \- Oui, ou un trait de caractère, ou... je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça.**

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil. Cas' qui ne connaissait pas quelque chose après avoir ''ingurgité'' les connaissances de Métatron, c'était plutôt intriguant. Il l'encouragea d'un geste à poursuivre.

** \- Donc,** reprit Castiel,** il a tendance à bien cacher ses émotions, n'est-ce pas ?**

** \- Oui, plutôt,** répondit Sam.

_C'était le cas de le dire._ Dean ne montrait vraiment ses émotions que lorsqu'il craquait, et souvent le résultat n'était pas beau à voir.

** \- Mais... **contrecarra l'ange,** il montre certaines émotions d'une autre façon.**

** \- Comment ça ?**

Sam connaissait quand même bien son frère, mais là, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi son ami parlait. Y avait-il quelque chose de récent qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ? – _à part sa transformation en démon,_ chuchota une petite voix moqueuse au fond de son crâne.

** \- Il a une certaine façon d'appeler les gens auxquels il tient, ou encore auxquels il fait confiance. Sammy pour Sam, Cas' pour Castiel, Zeke pour Ezekiel...**

Et soudain, ce fut le déclic :

** \- Et Cro' pour Crowley !** compléta-t-il.

** \- Exact, **confirma Castiel.

L'ange se mit à marcher de long en large :

** \- Sa transformation en démon n'a pas l'air complète. Il ressent des émotions fortes, il hésite, il a peur... Il se comporte tout à fait comme un humain normal, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une façade.**

** \- Alors, ça voudrait dire que pour continuer la transformation... **supposa Sam.

** \- Peut-être qu'il doit se lier avec un démon, **appuya Cas'.** Et là, ce n'est pas n'importe quel démon...**

** \- C'est le Roi des Enfers.**

** \- Difficile de faire pire, **conclut Castiel.

Alors comme ça, non seulement son frère était devenu un démon, mais en plus il pouvait finir par perdre toute trace d'humanité en se liant d'amitié avec ce bâtard de Crowley. Il aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion, celui-là...

**.**

** \- Wow !** cria Dean, surpris, lorsqu'il atterrit sans douceur sur un parquet de bois.

** \- Ça crève les yeux que tu es débutant !** lança Crowley, moqueur, surplombant de sa hauteur un Dean étalé par terre.

Le nouveau démon se releva en maugréant. Et ben quoi, il était débutant, et alors ? Il finirait bien par apprendre !

Il se stoppa net dans sa réflexion, horrifié. _Comment ça, il finirait par apprendre ?_ Le fait qu'il soit un démon _n'était pas_ une bonne chose. Ça n'en serait jamais une. _Jamais_. Il était un monstre, une abomination. S'il ne trouvait pas comment redevenir un humain, Cas' ou Sammy seraient contraints de le tuer.

** \- Tu as fini par le porter, ce fardeau.**

Dean sursauta à la voix familière.

** \- Caïn !** s'exclama-t-il.

L'ancien porteur de la Marque se contenta de balayer les formules de politesse d'un revers de main et répliqua directement :

** \- Te souviens-tu de ta promesse ?**

** \- Oui...** marmonna Dean.

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? C'était ce qui avait scellé son destin, en quelque sorte.

Caïn sembla se rendre compte des sentiments contradictoires du Porteur, puisqu'il le releva brusquement en le tirant vers lui et murmura d'une voix menaçante :

**\- Tu ne comptes pas briser cette promesse, j'espère...**

Dean frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Porteur de la Marque ou non, ce démon lui filait les jetons. Il se retint d'amorcer un mouvement de recul et leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de son interlocuteur tout en articulant :

** \- Non, je ne compte pas le faire.**

Caïn plissa les yeux un instant. Il relâcha le bras de Dean et se retourna.

** \- Bien,** énonça-t-il simplement.

Il fit à Dean le geste de le suivre, et le nouveau démon regarda un instant Crowley, un peu perdu. Vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste. Le chasseur hésita. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de soutien, peu importe _de qui_, mais demander à Crowley était au-dessus de ses capacités. Heureusement pour lui, le Roi des Enfers emboîta le pas à Caïn et lui fit discrètement signe de faire de même.

**.**

Sam se précipita vers Castiel lorsque l'ange s'effondra d'un coup.

** \- Hey ! Cas', tu vas bien ?**

** \- Oui, désolé, Sam. Juste un moment de... de faiblesse.**

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Il énonça à voix haute sa propre inquiétude :

** \- Castiel, c'est à propos de... ta Grâce volée, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'ange sembla hésiter un instant, mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam pour deviner qu'il avait eu raison. Son ami se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement du point critique.

** \- Cas',** s'exclama-t-il, **si ça continue tu vas...**

** \- Je ne veux pas tuer un autre de mes semblables !** éclata soudainement l'ange.

Le chasseur fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière face à la réaction violente de son compagnon. Cependant l'ange dût le voir puisqu'il se calma aussitôt et s'excusa :

** \- Je ne voulais pas crier, c'est juste que... il y a eu assez de morts par ma faute...**

Sam lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à son ami ; il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il dit tout de même :

** \- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. On trouvera une autre façon de te sortir de là.**

Castiel hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; il espérait juste que le visage de son compagnon ne reflétait pas ses propres doutes...

**.**

Dean faillit rentrer dans Crowley lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Il s'apprêtait à protester mais s'interrompit net en reconnaissant l'endroit.

** \- C'est... **commença-t-il.

** \- C'est ça, **répondit Caïn.** C'est là où ma femme est enterrée.**

Ainsi donc, voilà pourquoi ils avaient dû faire ce chemin... L'ancien porteur de la Lame voulait mourir près de la seule qu'il avait réellement aimée.

** \- Je comprends,** dit-il simplement.

Caïn se plaça dos à la tombe et murmura :

** \- Je suis prêt.**

Dean ne savait que répondre à ça. Il n'était pas sûr lui-même d'être prêt, mais la Lame bouillonnante dans sa main l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions. Crowley le poussa d'une légère pression entre les omoplates. Le nouveau démon n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

La sensation familière et apaisante de la Lame revint en force, et il leva son couteau, presque impatient, ne voyant pas le Roi des Enfers sourire en remarquant son masque de fureur. Il abattit la Lame, et en un instant, le grand Caïn ne fut plus.

Dean regarda le corps sans vie presque avec déception. Ainsi donc, c'était tout ? Cet homme qui avait tant vu et vécu mourait sans un son et sans personne pour le savoir ? C'était trop rapide, et l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines ne voulait pas cesser.

Tout à coup Dean s'effondra, ses yeux virant au noir. La Lame demandait plus, beaucoup plus que ce simple meurtre de sang-froid.

** \- Je... J'ai besoin de tuer...** balbutia-t-il.

Le sourire de Crowley s'élargit.

**.**

Sam était parti aussitôt après la... _crise_ de Castiel, cherchant dans les livres une quelconque solution. Pour sa part, l'ange en doutait beaucoup. Avec toutes les nouvelles connaissances que Métatron lui avait donné, il n'avait pas le début d'une piste. De plus, sans Bobby Singer pour les guider, ils pouvaient chercher longtemps dans les mauvais ouvrages.

Castiel soupira. Par sa faute, Dean était devenu un démon, et il ne serait bientôt plus là pour tenter de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de regrets. Il en avait beaucoup, mais Dean avait presque toujours été là pour lui. Il y tenait vraiment, à cet humain... Dommage qu'il n'ait certainement pas l'occasion de le revoir une dernière fois avant sa mort.

Il savait à quel point son ami avait tendance à culpabiliser – presque plus que lui ! – et il n'y avait presque aucun doute qu'en ce moment même, si la transformation n'était toujours pas complète, Dean s'adonnait à cette activité. Il soupira, sentant la Grâce volée disparaître de plus en plus vite comme une traînée de grains de sable dans un sablier. L'ange vacilla. Il préféra s'asseoir avant de s'effondrer de nouveau, comptant avec fatalité les secondes qui lui restaient.

Cependant, un facteur inconnu à son équation apparut devant lui.

** \- Dean ?** murmura-t-il, surpris.

L'amorce de sourire qu'il avait tentée s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte dans les bras de son ami.

** \- Qu'as-tu fait ?** demanda-t-il, horrifié.

Il vit une foule d'émotions dans les yeux verts de Dean, sa Grâce n'étant plus assez forte pour révéler sa nature de démon.

** \- Désolé, Cas'. C'était la meilleure solution,** répliqua Dean, mais l'ange vit qu'il ne semblait pas croire lui-même à ses paroles.

Il laissa retomber l'ange dans ses bras avec un bruit sourd et s'approcha vers Castiel. À seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, il le regarda tristement et dit d'une voix claire :

** \- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner.**

Et il l'assomma d'un coup.

**.**

** \- Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de tuer, je ne m'attendais pas à... ça,** commenta Crowley, une légère désapprobation dans la voix.

** \- J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire,** rétorqua Dean, les nerfs à vif.

Il savait que ce n'était pas « ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire » ; le mieux aurait été de réprimer ces pulsions que la Lame avait instillé dans son corps. Mais avec ce nouveau regard, Cas' n'avait pu le tromper, même si Dean ne l'avait vu que brièvement. Et vu sa facilité à l'avoir maîtrisé, il ne pouvait que se féliciter de ne pas avoir trop attendu. Il regarda Crowley et dit d'une voix agressive :

** \- Tu sais comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?**

** \- Je sais beaucoup de choses,** répondit prudemment le Roi des Enfers.

** \- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !**

** \- Très bien, très bien ! Oui, je sais comment faire. C'est très simple.**

** \- Alors explique-moi.**

Crowley soupira, contrit. Mais après tout, c'était une manière comme une autre que Dean lui accorde enfin une confiance aveugle. Il débuta donc :

** \- Coupe légèrement la gorge de Castiel.**

** \- Quoi ?!**

** \- Juste... fais-le.**

Dean lui décocha un regard suspicieux mais s'exécuta tout de même.

** \- Bien. Maintenant tue cet ange que tu as ramassé – soit dit en passant, quelle _boucherie_, tu devrais apprendre à tuer plus proprement – en le coupant à la gorge aussi. Plus profondément, bien sûr. La Grâce ira naturellement se loger dans le corps de Castiel.**

Dean le fit sans hésiter, envoyant une giclée de sang sur le mur, ne contredisant pas Crowley sur la _boucherie_. En effet, cet ange-là était le seul encore vivant du petit groupe qu'il avait attaqué, guidé par sa soif de meurtre.

Il vit avec fascination la Grâce voler paresseusement en-dehors de l'ange assassiné et rentrer par la gorge de l'ange mourant. C'était magnifique, c'était... pur. En somme, il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Il regarda Castiel une dernière fois avant de disparaître de nouveau.

**.**

** \- Castiel ? Castiel ?!**

Celui-ci papillonna des yeux un instant avant que sa vue brouillée ne se focalise sur Sam.

** \- Tu vas bien ?** lui demanda son ami, inquiet – à juste titre.

** \- Oui,** répondit Castiel.

_Malheureusement._ Dean lui avait sauvé la vie, mais avait prit celle d'un autre ange en échange... La transformation allait bien plus vite que ses prédictions.


	4. Conscience

Voilà la suite ! Ouiiiiiiii, je sais, elle s'est terriblement faite attendre - 20 jours, bon sang, alors que je réussissait à poster toutes les semaines ! - mais entre le voyage en Belgique où il n'y avait pas internet, mes autres fictions et des projets personnels, j'ai été un peu débordée. Vraiment désolée, je ne peux même pas me rattraper avec la longueur (c'est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai fait avec ses 1346 mots) T^T

Yakusokuyumi, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à ta dernière review, mais sache que c'est grâce à toi que la suite est postée maintenant et non beaucoup plus tard ; merci infiniment, tu es ma muse ! :D  
Merci aussi au Guest qui as pris la peine de laisser une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :)

Bref, encore une petite anecdote et après je vous laisse tranquille : peut-être l'auriez-vous remarqué vous-même, mais j'ai changé le rating de la fic en postant ce chapitre-là (bon, logiquement, comme les saisons 8 et 9 de Supernatural sont déconseillées aux moins de 16 ans, le rating T n'est pas un problème). Je ne sais pas si c'est plus une précaution inutile qu'autre chose, mais ce chapitre est plus dur que les précédents (vous comprendrez en lisant l'italique).

Remarquez quand même que c'est posté vers 2h du matin, donc s'il persiste d'éventuelles fautes, je m'excuse ^^'

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dean dormait. Les yeux fermés mais les lèvres crispée en une grimace, il gémissait imperceptiblement dans le silence froid et inquiétant de la nuit.

** \- On dirait que notre nouveau démon refuse de laisser partir son côté humain...** murmura Crowley en l'observant, ne faisant cependant pas un geste pour le réveiller.

Après tout, une fois que la transformation serait terminée, il ne trouverait plus le repos, alors, autant lui laisser un dernier sommeil... Même s'il ne semblait pas très agréable.

C'était dans ces cas-là que le Roi des Enfers se félicitait de ne pas être redevenu une de ces créatures inférieure. Winchester ou non, les humains restaient désavantagés. Faibles. _Pathétiques_. Comment avait-il pu un jour vouloir ressentir de nouveau toutes ces _émotions_ encombrantes ? Certes, il avait développé un certain... intérêt pour les frères Winchester, qu'il s'agisse de Sam ou de Dean, mais quelle n'avait pas été sa déception lorsque le cadet avait de nouveau offert de se sacrifier en échange de son frère !

Au moins, il y avait Dean. C'était déjà inattendu et alléchant que le porteur de la Lame n'ait pas cédé à ses pulsions meurtrières plus tôt, mais garder une attitude humaine après avoir massacré sans hésiter une vingtaine d'anges de manière parfaitement démoniaque était tout simplement _passionnant_.

Crowley éclata de rire, brisant l'atmosphère nocturne si particulière qui se dégageait des lieux. Décidément, hurler à la lune était beaucoup plus jouissif que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Même en sachant le fin mot de l'histoire, le Roi des Enfers ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer complètement le jeu, totalement entraîné dans ses propres manigances. Et puis, Dean Winchester était le seul dé qui n'était pas truqué, alors, pourquoi le priver de cette part d'excitation ?

Il dériva lentement vers le visage du porteur de la Lame couché sur le carrelage froid et toujours aussi grimaçant, et se dit que vraiment, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rêver si c'était pour avoir des cauchemars.

**.**

_** \- Désolé, Cas'. C'était la meilleure solution.**_

_Un flash, puis il voit son propre visage maculé de sang alors qu'il prononce ces paroles qu'il ne pense pas :  
__** \- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner.**_

_Un autre flash, encore une vision extérieure de lui-même, effrayante et fascinante. Le premier ange est un meurtre propre ; une simple décapitation dans les règles de l'art. Le deuxième a eu le temps de se retourner et écarquille les yeux alors que sa gorge est broyée par les mains de Dean. Deux autres sont envoyés s'écraser brutalement contre le mur, leurs colonnes vertébrales se brisant dans un claquement sec. Sans perdre davantage de temps, le démon les achève d'un puissant coup de Lame dans le ventre. _

_Encore un flash. Le reste du groupe est totalement immobilisé par ses pouvoirs déchaînés, incapable même d'émettre un son ou d'appeler du renfort. Côté absolument nouveau et plaisant de l'expérience, les anges n'arrivent pas à détourner les yeux du carnage qu'il est en train de commettre._

_Flash, beaucoup trop lumineux et blessant cette fois-ci. Dean hurle encore et encore, frappant sans s'arrêter le corps mort depuis longtemps, du sang allant s'écraser par milliers de gouttelettes sur les murs et son visage. Tout est rouge, rouge, seul le rouge importe. Il envoie un coup de pied nonchalant dans la tête tranchée et elle roule quelques mètres plus loin, vers l'unique survivant du drame, les yeux écarquillés dans une expressions d'horreur sans nom et du sang sur ses vêtements. Il ne manque plus que lui pour rassasier la Lame entièrement._

_Flash doux. Prise de conscience et volonté humaine qui se démène pour se manifester. Nausée soudaine face à la rue méconnaissable sous les morceaux de corps qui jonchent le sol.  
__** \- Toi... J'ai besoin de toi,** grince-t-il, et l'ange ne comprend pas lorsque Dean l'assomme d'un coup de poing violent, laissant une giclée de sang si petite comparée au reste s'échapper de l'arrière de son crâne._

_Flash, flash, flash, images floues, souvenirs qui défilent dans son cerveau engourdi. Douleur horrifiée en réaction humaine, délectation extatique en réaction démoniaque. Les deux consciences se déchirent, s'entre-tuent, se battent bec et ongle._

_Flash, Sam et Castiel le regardent.  
__** \- Je crois qu'il est malade... **chuchote le cadet, mais Dean n'est pas sourd.  
__** \- Je crois aussi, répond Cas', **et il met deux doigts sur son front.  
__Sauf que l'ange a beau essayer encore et encore, Dean ne guérit pas.  
__** \- Évidemment. On ne guérit pas de ce genre de chose,** réplique Crowley, sûr de lui. **On a juste à l'accepter et à en profiter.  
**__** \- Dean... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas guérir ? **demande Cas', perplexe.  
__Son ami ne comprend pas, bien sûr qu'il veut guérir. Sammy fronce les sourcils et demande :  
__** \- Alors... Pourquoi nous tuer ?  
**__Cri sous la compréhension des paroles de son frère. La conscience humaine, presque éteinte, hurle à nouveau et griffe les parois de son cerveau. Envie de guérir, haine ; efforts désespérés, volonté de tuer ; amour fraternel, rejet de ses peurs ; amitié, appel écrasant de la Lame : sentiments diamétralement opposés qui tourbillonnent dans un seul corps et grignotent petit à petit sa raison._

_Flash, folie, Sammy est loin, Cas' est loin, Kevin est mort, Garth n'est plus là et Zeke est devenu bombe. Dean est seul, seul, atrocement seul, personne pour comprendre l'Enfer qu'il subit.  
__** \- Hé... Tu n'oublierais pas quelqu'un ?  
**__Sursaut étonné, reflux de souvenirs en masse, autres sentiments qui viennent s'ajouter à ceux qui le détruisaient déjà.  
__** \- Adam... **dit-il, et curieusement, il a l'impression que son frère peut réellement le comprendre.  
__** \- Bien sûr que je peux te comprendre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la Lame pour devenir un démon. J'ai juste eu à affronter le courroux de Michael et Lucifer lorsque l'âme de Sam a été dérobée par la Mort en personne.  
**__** \- Tu es comme moi ?  
**__Son frère lance un rire désabusé et répond :  
__** \- On dirait bien. Mauvaise pioche, hein ?  
**__La conscience humaine se remplit d'un autre sentiment, un qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment, mais il l'aide à lutter et à garder jalousement une place dans son âme. C'est le ton résolu que Dean lance :  
__** \- Je promets de te sortir de là.  
**__** \- Oh, voyons, **_**frangin****_, je sais bien que c'est faux. La seule fois où tu en as eu la possibilité, tu as préféré Sam à moi. Mais bon, on va dire que tu m'auras fait rire.  
_**_** \- Prends ça comme tu veux, Adam, mais ma part humaine et ma part démoniaque t'en font le serment. Tu quitteras cet Enfer.  
**__** \- Dean, je sais bien que les démons ne tiennent pas leurs promesses.  
**__Et alors l'évidence lui saute au visage :  
__** \- Mais les humains, si.  
**__Et dans un cri de victoire, la conscience humaine lacère la conscience démoniaque et reprend sa place avec possessivité. Regardant d'un œil suspicieux les ombres qui s'enroulent non loin mais se tiennent à l'écart._

**.**

** \- Crowley, je veux faire un deal avec toi.**

Le Roi des Enfers plisse les yeux en voyant que le nouveau démon préfère garder les yeux verts et n'aime pas la lueur qui se dégage de son regard. Beaucoup trop humaine pour ce qu'il a commis.

Crowley ne peut cependant s'empêcher de frissonner sous le tournant inespéré de la course. Dean Winchester l'étonnera toujours.

** \- Un pacte ? Avec moi ? Réfléchis avant de regretter quelque chose, l'écureuil.**

Mais l'air déterminé ne faiblit pas, et c'est tellement incroyable de voir le nombre de tours que Dean a dans son sac, le sac semblant s'agrandir au fur et à mesure des situations.

** \- Tu tiendras parole, Cro'. Je le sais.**

Le démon remarque tout de même avec satisfaction que Dean lui attribue encore son surnom et réplique de façon cinglante :

** \- Très bien, je t'écoute... Quel est le marché ?**

Les poings du porteur de la Lame se crispent, sa posture se raidit et il annonce :

** \- Je veux que tu libères Adam de la Cage. En échange, je renonce à ma liberté.**


	5. Adam

Coucou ! Voilà la suite, avec un chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier :)

Bon, par contre, j'avoue que je me questionne... Ma fic tient la route ou est en train de devenir un WTF géant ? :/  
Vos avis sont les bienvenus ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- Castiel, mauvaise nouvelle.**

Lorsque la voix de Sam retentit avec autant de sérieux, l'ange du Seigneur se prépara au pire.

** \- L'ange que Dean a... _utilisé_ pour ta Grâce... Ce n'était pas la seule victime.**

Il hésita, se demandant visiblement si son ami pouvait encaisser la suite alors que ses épaules s'étaient déjà affaissées sous le poids de cette révélation – hélas pas si surprenante.

** \- Continue,** l'encouragea tout de même Castiel.

** \- Il y avait un groupe entier, une vingtaine en fait, retrouvés morts dans une ruelle. **

Sam eut un regard lointain et reprit d'une voix attristée :

** \- C'était un véritable massacre.**

Les épaules de l'ange s'affaissèrent plus encore. Sam Winchester était pourtant habitué aux choses qui retourneraient l'estomac d'un humain normal, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu lui-même sur place. Mais là, même lui avait l'air d'avoir eu du mal à le supporter. Était-ce aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de son frère que le cadet semblait tellement désemparé ? Probablement.

** \- Je suis désolé, Sam, **ne put-il que répondre.

** \- Moi aussi, Cas',** répliqua-t-il simplement.

Castiel tiqua légèrement. Dean était le premier humain à lui avoir donné un surnom, devenu ensuite utilisé par le reste de ses proches, mais maintenant que l'aîné des Winchester n'était pas là, cette appellation laissait un arrière-goût amer.

Cependant, Castiel avait bel et bien entrevu une détresse dans les yeux verts de Dean avant que celui-ci ne l'assomme. Il s'agissait probablement d'un espoir totalement insensé, mais peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour inverser – ou au moins stopper – la transformation en démon. Peut-être qu'une chance subsistait. Parce que si l'ange avait bien appris quelque chose de la part de son protégé, c'était que le destin n'était jamais tracé à l'avance.

Sa voix fut résolue lorsqu'il déclara :

** \- Sam. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose.**

Le jeune Winchester le regarda avec une tristesse teintée d'appréhension. Il serra les poings.

** \- Ce n'est pas trop tard...** murmura-t-il.

Il était temps de croire aux miracles.

**.**

Crowley regarda Dean avec suspicion.

** \- Vraiment ? Sans aucune condition, tu renonces à ta liberté ?** demanda le Roi des Enfers.

Ah, ils y étaient. Les termes du marché, domaine dans lequel Crowley excellait. Dean devait faire très attention aux spécificités du contrat s'il ne voulait pas que ça se retourne contre lui. Le nouveau démon ferma les yeux un instant, redoutant déjà la suite. Il décida de jouer la carte de la confiance en soi :

** \- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile non plus, Cro'. Il y a bien une condition. L'avantage pour toi, c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule et unique.**

** \- Une condition est déjà une condition de trop,** cracha le Roi des Enfers. **Je me doutais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.**

Dean ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas dans cet échange s'il voulait avoir une chance de récupérer Adam. Adam qui ressentait la même chose que lui, Adam qui était coincé dans un Enfer depuis si longtemps déjà, connaissant certainement Michael et Lucifer autant que lui-même avait connu Alastair.

** \- C'est ta seule chance, Crowley,** répliqua-t-il finalement, agissant comme si c'était le Roi des Enfers et non lui qui était dos au mur. **C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te propose ma liberté.**

Les yeux étrécis, Crowley sembla considérer sa déclaration un moment avant de lancer :

** \- Dis-moi d'abord ta condition.**

** \- Tu ne m'obligeras pas à me battre contre Cas' ou Sammy,** dit Dean sans hésiter.

Le Roi des Enfers soupira, et au manque de réaction flagrant qu'il arbora, Dean comprit qu'il s'en doutait.

** \- Je vois. Plutôt prévisible, je dois dire, **répondit Cro', confirmant son hypothèse.

** \- Alors ?!** aboya Dean, tendu.

** \- Alors marché conclu,** sourit Crowley.** Comme tu ne peux plus vraiment m'offrir ton âme, je suppose que ta liberté la vaut. **

Dean soupira, soulagé. Grâce à lui, Adam n'aurait plus longtemps à subir le même combat intérieur que lui.

** \- Bon, allons-y !** proclama Crowley.

** \- Allons-y quoi ?** demanda Dean, perplexe.

** \- Voyons, Dean,** ricana Crowley, **ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Un contrat de ce genre se conclut par un baiser.**

** \- Un contrat pour une âme, pas pour autre chose !** protesta Dean. **Sam avait eu droit à un simple parchemin !**

_Enfin, un simple parchemin... Le truc faisait trois mètres de long._

** \- Ta liberté, dans ton cas, est un substitut de ton âme. Dommage pour toi, _chéri_, mais tu ne peux pas y couper si tu veux conclure.**

** \- Très bien, très bien...** grommela Dean.

Après tout, ce n'était pas cher payé contre la liberté d'Adam. Et puis, il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée, non plus.

**.**

Pour l'instant, la seule chose que Castiel et lui récoltaient n'était qu'une immense frustration. Si ça continuait, il finirait par croire que le bunker n'avait rien à dire pour ce genre de cas. Et encore, grâce à l'aide de Castiel, ils pouvaient accéder à tous les livres, quelque soit la langue, ce qui était un atout non négligeable. L'option internet avait de toute façon été dégagée depuis longtemps.

Soudainement Castiel se leva et Sam demanda, plein d'espoir :

** \- Tu as quelque chose ?**

** \- Non, mais il y a un problème du côté de mes congénères. On dirait bien que Métatron est plus embêtant que prévu... Désolé, Sam.**

Et avant que le Winchester ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, son ami se volatilisa. Sam soupira, découragé un instant. Clairement, il était dépassé par les événements. Et voilà que Métatron, qui pourtant n'était plus censé représenter de menace, se remettait dans la partie !

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Castiel ne semblait plus avoir de problème avec sa Grâce. Cette solution n'était que provisoire, pourtant le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé que son ami ait droit à un peu de répit.

La mauvaise nouvelle, et bien c'était... tout le reste.

La culpabilité de Cas' visible par son côté taciturne, la transformation de son frère et le carnage qui en avait résulté, la panique au niveau des anges qui commençait à grandir, le problème Métatron qui venait juste de montrer le bout de son nez... Parfois, Sam regrettait d'être un Winchester. C'était toujours, toujours sur eux que tombaient les apocalypses et les guerres, les alliances inconcevables et les morts. Pourtant, être un Winchester, c'était par définition même toujours se relever, quelque soit la tuile qui vous tombait dessus.

Alors, Sam se gifla mentalement et reprit une moue déterminée. Coûte que coûte, il trouverait un moyen d'aider son frère. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette impuissance pathétique. Il ne voulait plus voir les yeux de son frère noirs, mais de la couleur qui leur revenaient de droit, verts.

Parce que Dean sans yeux verts, c'était vraiment déstabilisant. Et que Dean démon, ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Il avait déjà fait une immense erreur avec un démon. Mais Dean n'était pas Ruby. Dean serait capable de revenir. Parce que Dean était un Winchester.

_Dean était un Winchester._

**.**

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Adam avait en vision la Cage. S'il avait le malheur de se rappeler le visage souriant de sa mère, Lucifer se faisait une joie de lui remettre les idées en place. Il semblait au jeune homme qu'il était passé par absolument tout, des illusions brisées aux journées entières à hurler encore et encore.

Alors, petit à petit, presque sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Adam avait trouvé un moyen de se détacher. De laisser aller. Presque d'_oublier_ – mais jamais complètement, il ne fallait pas rêver, non plus. Son âme, au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, s'était assombrie. Et les frontières entre l'humain et le démon avaient commencé à devenir floues. En soi, c'était un miracle : un humain doté d'une âme normalement constituée avait réussi à la noircir par sa propre volonté !

Cureiux, Lucifer et Michael, pas vraiment patients, avaient fait en sorte d'accélérer le processus. Parfois même un fin sourire passait les lèvres du si colérique Michael. Chaque ombre qui s'ajoutait à l'autre était une victoire. Et finalement, le blanc pur de l'âme d'Adam était devenu du passé. Le garçon changeait. Pour survivre à la Cage, le Winchester avait été en mesure de commettre l'impensable : mutiler sa propre essence.

Plusieurs réactions avaient été adoptées par les anges enfermés : d'abord, Michael avait exprimé un dégoût sans nom pour l'abomination qui grandissait alors que Lucifer développait une fascination malsaine. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'intérêt. Maintenant, il y avait l'aspect ludique ; après tout, c'était une occupation comme une autre de passer le temps, non ?

Alors, quand ils virent Crowley apparaître dans toute sa splendeur – c'est-à-dire avec une révérence ouvertement ridicule et le sourire arrogant qu'il empruntait si souvent – ils se précipitèrent sur Adam. Roi des Enfers ou pas, pas question qu'il leur enlève la seule distraction qu'ils avaient, Sam n'étant plus là pour combler leurs attentes.

Mais ils ne purent absolument rien faire. Le démon, moqueur jusqu'au bout, leur envoya un clin d'œil avant de disparaître avec son précieux paquet – et jamais la Cage ne trembla autant sous les cris des deux anges prisonniers.

**.**

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, Adam vit le ciel lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Alors, sans honte, il pleura. Quelque part au fond de lui-même, il _savait_ que ce n'était pas une de ces horribles illusions ; son cœur, pourtant atrophié, le lui affirmait avec certitude.

Il aperçut alors la tête de Dean, et le sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux verts lui parut incroyablement bienveillant alors qu'il hoquetait :

** \- Merci...**


	6. Solution, désillusion

Coucou ! Voici la suite de Nouvelle vie, pile à l'heure (enfin à quelque chose près XD)

Bientôt je pars en Vendée pendant une semaine, donc il est possible que vous attendiez la suite plutôt 10 jours que 7 comme je pourrai pas emmener mon ordi. Désolée !

Je voulais écrire un peu plus après ma fin, mais je trouvais que le chapitre ne pouvait pas avoir un meilleur passage de clôture, alors finalement, je me suis arrêté là. Et vous, vous auriez préféré que je continue ? XD (Allez, je veux des ovations de "Oui" 8D)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; il avait _trouvé_ quelque chose ! Le chasseur parcourut de nouveau rapidement les lignes de l'ouvrage, vérifiant ce qu'il avait compris à la première lecture. Il soupira. Était-il possible que la solution proposée soit à la fois si simple et si épineuse ?

… Il semblait bien, oui.

Sam hésita à appeler Cas' ; l'ange avait eu l'air très inquiet juste avant de disparaître. Mais il s'agissait de Dean...

** \- Castiel ! **appela-t-il finalement.

Mais le concerné ne se montra pas. Le cadet Winchester se décida à adopter une technique différente :

** \- Cas', j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour Dean !**

Le résultat fut immédiat ; à peine le nom de « Dean » fut-il prononcé que son ami se matérialisait à ses côtés. Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant le trench-coat froissé de Castiel.

** \- Que s'est-il passé ?**

** \- Plus tard,** répliqua l'ange, impérieux. **Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.**

** \- Hé bien,** répondit Sam,** il semblerait que bien que le cas de Dean soit très particulier, un cas similaire s'est présenté au temps des Hommes de Lettre. Ce n'était pas à cause de la Lame, **précisa-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de Cas', **mais à cause d'une série de conséquences suite à une possession démoniaque qui avait mal tourné ; en étant exorcisé, le démon avait réussi à laisser une partie de lui dans son costume de chair. **

** \- Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible... **avoua l'ange, visiblement embarrassé.

** \- Moi non plus, **l'apaisa le chasseur,** ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois depuis que les chasseurs existent, apparemment. Bref, notre ancêtre s'était intéressé à cette histoire – pourquoi, je l'ignore – et avait réussi à glaner toutes les informations disponibles. La sûreté de cet écrit, en prenant en compte qu'il a été fait à l'époque où l'événement s'est produit, est de... je dirais environ quatre-vingt quinze pour cent.**

** \- C'est encourageant, **commenta Castiel.

** \- En effet,** approuva Sam. **Donc,** reprit-il, **la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Dean peut effectivement s'en sortir.**

** \- … Et quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ? **anticipa son ami.

Le cadet Winchester grimaça :

** \- C'est que concrètement, nous ne pouvons pas aider Dean.**

** \- Que veux-tu dire ?!** lança Castiel en haussant sensiblement le ton.

Sam mit ses mains devant lui en un geste rassurant et répondit :

** \- La transformation démoniaque met à rude épreuve l'esprit de l'humain concerné. C'est à la conscience humaine de faire en sorte de gagner, je ne sais pas vraiment comment. En... faisant des bonnes actions, se révoltant contre les pulsions qui l'envahissent, des choses comme ça, je suppose.**

** \- Ce que tu veux dire... **tenta de résumer Castiel, **c'est que Dean doit inverser la transformation lui-même.**

** \- C'est ça,** acquiesça Sam.

Soudain Castiel sembla réaliser quelque chose puisqu'il demanda sans douceur :

** \- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'humain concerné ?**

** \- Pour lui, ça n'a pas fonctionné, **soupira le chasseur. S**a transformation a fini par être complète et des chasseurs se sont occupé de le renvoyer en Enfer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'il a trouvé un moyen de posséder un autre corps ou qu'il joue encore les bourreaux en Enfer. **

** \- Je vois... **laissa tomber Castiel. **Merci, Sam.**

Le chasseur se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était bien beau d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais il s'avérait que la solution miracle n'était qu'une désillusion complète. Et que Dean était déjà bien avancé dans sa transformation. En clair, la partie risquait de s'avérer compliquée. Enfin, _compliquée_, c'était un euphémisme ; c'était comme s'ils commençaient à jouer avec le bon mode d'emploi une dizaine de tours après le début...

**.**

Dean sourit en voyant l'air si soulagé qu'arbora Adam face au ciel. Sachant à quel point l'Enfer pouvait être éprouvant, c'était lui qui avait demandé à Crowley de placer son frère directement face au ciel, se remémorant ses propres émotions lorsqu'il s'était – littéralement – relevé de sa tombe. Curieusement, le Roi des Enfers avait accepté sans rien dire, et Dean en avait été soulagé. Mais sa joie fut de bien courte durée lorsqu'il vit Cro' sortir une pelle d'il-ne-savait-où et assommer Adam sans plus de cérémonie.

** \- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !?** hurla-t-il, furieux.

** \- Du calme, _chéri_. En fait, je te rends une dernière faveur avant bien longtemps.**

Dean cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

** \- Pardon ?** répliqua-t-il les sourcils froncés.

** \- J'emmène ton cher frère à ton bunker préféré.**

** \- Le deal était que je ne devais pas me battre contre eux !**

** \- Oh, rassure-toi, l'écureuil, tu ne te battras pas. Je vais juste déposer un colis,** rétorqua Crowley en montrant Adam du bout de sa pelle.

Dean ne put répliquer. Avoir à subir cette épreuve de voir les yeux des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui... encore ? Ce coup-là, il ne s'y était pas attendu, étant persuadé que Cro' ne le ferait jamais les revoir s'il ne voulait pas se battre contre eux.

En même temps, c'était l'occasion inespérée de confier Adam entre de bonnes mains, celles du Roi des Enfers clairement pas adaptées, et les siennes... et bien, pas adaptées non plus. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il comprenait à présent pourquoi son ami lui avait assuré « lui rendre une faveur ». C'était juste... un peu délicat pour lui.

Comme s'il percevait son dilemme intérieur, le Roi des Enfers reprit :

** \- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais le choix... tu te rappelles ? **demanda-t-il en montrant d'un air narquois ses lèvres.

** \- Fils de pute, **répliqua celui-ci, de mauvaise humeur.

** \- Oh, Dean, me voilà offensé !** fit Crowley d'un air faussement affligé.

** \- Faisons-le et puis basta... **soupira Dean, évitant délibérément de répondre au ton exagérément mélodramatique du Roi des Enfers.

** \- C'est parti, les filles ! **s'exclama Cro'.

Il prit le bras d'Adam et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Bon gré mal gré, Dean suivit le mouvement. Il sentait que le Roi des Enfers lui ferait amèrement regretter sa liberté...

**.**

Castiel tentait d'avaler ce que Sam venait de lui déballer. Ainsi donc, _encore une fois_, il ne pouvait être d'aucune aide à Dean... Pour l'ange si désireux de faire quelque chose d'utile pour son ami, c'était un coup dur. Castiel se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien :

_** \- Hello boys.**_

Sam se bondit hors de sa chaise et empoigna une lame angélique. Un peu confus, Castiel mit trop de temps à son goût pour agir de même. Devant eux, Crowley fit semblant de réfléchir avant de constater :

** \- Non, ça fait moins bien quand c'est l'élan et l'angelot. C'est seulement approprié quand c'est l'élan et l'écureuil.**

** \- Enfoiré... **murmura Sam en grinçant des dents.

Le Roi des Enfers ne lui accorda pas un regard et reprit :

** \- J'ai un cadeau pour vous. Merci à notre cher Dean Winchester !**

Et sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux interlocuteurs, il laissa négligemment tomber Adam au sol. Castiel desserra sa prise sur son arme, déstabilisé. Que cherchait donc à faire Crowley en sauvant une personne qui ne devait pas avoir la moindre importance pour lui ?

À mois que... _« Merci à notre cher Dean Winchester ! »_. Non, non, Dean n'aurait pas été assez fou pour compromettre ses seules chances de salut... n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel lâcha l'arme angélique lorsqu'il vit Dean apparaître sous ses yeux. Les mots lui manquèrent et sa gorge se serra. Son protégé n'osait même pas le regarder en face.

** \- Retourne-toi, Dean,** dit Crowley, et Castiel eut la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre en bonne et due forme.

Ses appréhensions se renforcèrent lorsqu'il vit Dean faire ce que lui disait son compagnon sans discuter. Et il poussa un cri de surprise.

** \- Dean,** parvint-il à balbutier, **c'est...**

Son ami le regarda en plissant les yeux d'incompréhension alors que le cœur de l'ange se remplissait d'un nouvel espoir. Car à la place des deux yeux noirs que sa présence angélique aurait dû révéler, il n'y en avait qu'un. L'autre était de la couleur qu'il avait toujours arboré, et jamais Castiel ne trouva le vert aussi beau.

Sam comprit lui aussi en un murmure étranglé par l'émotion. Crowley grimaça et murmura :

** \- Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait un coup de poker dans le genre...**

Dean jetait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, manifestement perplexe et perdu. Percevant lui aussi le trouble dans lequel était plongé son frère, il commença à expliquer :

** \- Dean, tu as réussi à...**

** \- Bon, j'ai fait tout ce que je voulais !** s'exclama Crowley en le coupant précipitamment. **On y va, Dean.**

Et il se volatilisa. Castiel cru entendre un discret « filsdeputetuvasmelepayer » de la part du demi-démon avant qu'il ne reprenne plus fort :

** \- Prenez soin de lui.**

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut à son tour.

* * *

* Au début je voulais juste mettre "Salut les garçons", mais autant j'entends Crowley dire distinctement "Hello boys", autant "Salut les garçons" me paraît... déplacé venant de lui. D'autant plus que l'acteur qui joue Crowley a une voix américaine fantastique, alors finalement, j'ai décidé de garder la phrase originale.


	7. Craquage

Argh, plus de deux semaines sans post au lieu de la semaine prévue... Mes excuses, j'ai été inspirée par d'autres fandoms, mais pas par Supernatural.

Pour me faire pardonner, voici le plus long chapitre de ma fic (plus de 2000 mots) !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sam considéra un instant son frère étendu sur le sol et encore inconscient, ressentant un étrange pincement au cœur.

** \- Cas'... **commença-t-il doucement. **Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ?**

Le sous-entendu était plutôt clair : Adam pouvait-il encore s'en sortir après un séjour aussi long dans la Cage ? Sachant comment Sam avait géré ce traumatisme, la réponse n'en était que plus redoutée.

Castiel répondit, apparemment plus pour lui-même que pour le chasseur, stupéfait :

** \- Si mes suppositions sont justes, Adam peut s'en sortir avec des dommages moindres.**

** \- Quoi ?!** s'exclama Sam, sous le choc, et surtout n'osant pas y croire.

** \- Je n'avais jamais vu un tel cas...** murmura l'ange dans le vide avant de reprendre plus fort : **Adam a noirci son âme lui-même.**

Devant l'incompréhension évidente de son ami, Castiel expliqua :

** \- Dean avait noirci son âme en torturant des êtres humains. Toi, Sam, en étant dans la Cage, tu en es ressorti... euh... ''abîmé'',** dit-il en cherchant un terme correct, visiblement un peu gêné, **mais ton âme, même en lambeaux, est restée pure. Alors qu'Adam...**

** \- Il est en train de devenir un démon par la seule force de sa volonté ?!** réalisa Sam, incrédule.

** \- C'est ça,** confirma Castiel.

** \- C'est... C'est...**

** \- Théoriquement impossible.**

** \- C'est du délire !**

Sam soupira. Il était condamné à être le seul humain vivant dans sa famille ou quoi ? En plus d'être légèrement angoissante, cette constatation avait le goût d'une mauvaise blague.

Se remémorant soudainement la déclaration première de son ami, il s'écria :

** \- Attends... Comment ça, « Adam peut s'en sortir avec des dommages moindres » ?** reprit-il en utilisant mot pour mot les paroles de Cas'.

Castiel répondit en se relevant :

** \- Eh bien...**

**.**

** \- C'est quoi ce délire, Cro' ?! Tu veux que je voie Sam et Cas', puis soudainement tu veux qu'on se casse sans un mot... Non mais t'es pire qu'une gonzesse !**

Crowley ricana légèrement avant de répliquer avec l'assurance de celui qui sait déjà qu'il a raison :

** \- Dis ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mes actions qui te mettent dans cet état, mais ton obéissance forcée.**

Dean se tut, soufflé. C'était effectivement exactement ça. Bon sang, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de prouver au monde entier qu'il y avait toujours le choix, alors qu'il était un Winchester, il avait décidé de se réduire consciemment à l'impuissance. Pour Dean Winchester, c'était pourtant une pure et simple aberration.

Mais derrière, il y avait eu la vie d'Adam qui avait pesé dans la balance, Adam qui n'aurait pas dû vivre tout ça, Adam qui s'était retrouvé dans la Cage _par sa faute_ parce qu'il avait toujours dit « non » à Michael, et Adam qui n'avait pas été sauvé parce que Dean avait préféré Sam à lui.

Quand il y repensait, il n'avait même pas hésité une seconde quand Mort lui avait demandé de faire un choix. Il avait sacrifié la vie d'Adam sans se poser de question, parce que Sammy importait plus que lui. Mais comment un être humain doté d'une conscience pouvait décemment faire un tel choix sans l'ombre d'un remord derrière ? C'était plutôt ironique, qu'il se remette ainsi en question en tant qu'être humain une fois devenu démon. C'était plutôt pathétique, aussi.

Dean savait que ses choix n'avaient pas toujours été les meilleurs – il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Sam _le regardait_. Mais un choix devait être fait, et il n'avait plus personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Parfois, son père lui manquait vraiment. John Winchester avait beau avoir fait un sacré paquet d'erreurs dans sa vie, Dean était en train de se demander sérieusement s'il n'était pas en train de le dépasser.

Alors, d'accord, ce n'était pas le moment de se questionner sur soi, mais alors qu'il avait les mains liées, c'était encore la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de s'attarder sur ses erreurs, jamais voulu qu'on les lui renvoie en pleine face. Sa culpabilité et son amour déraisonné pour son frère faisaient déjà bien assez de dégâts comme ça. Mais Sammy n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaisser et de ne pas chercher à le comprendre.

Souvenirs...

_La Lame était apparue comme une délivrance. Tant de calme, tant de paix alors que sa vie n'était qu'un chaos continuel. Comment ne pas être dépendant à ces sensations qu'il avait perdues depuis ses quatre ans ? Si tuer n'était qu'un tribu à payer pour se sentir si bien, alors soit. Ce ne seraient ni les premières morts, ni les dernières. N'avait-il pas le droit, pour une fois, de ne penser qu'à lui ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être un peu égoïste ? Il n'était qu'un homme ! Il n'était qu'un homme... _

Dean se secoua mentalement. Ressasser le passé n'était pas très plaisant.

Mais il était trop en colère contre le Roi des Enfers pour lui adresser la parole, et celui-ci semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, étrangement silencieux.

Le porteur de la Marque s'assit contre un mur et se massa les tempes, épuisé tout à coup.

_** \- Écoute. Je suis content que la Lame te rende fort ou calme ou peu importe. Mais Dean, je dois te dire... Je commence à penser que la Lame te fait quelque chose.  
**__Sam n'était pas bête. Bien sûr que la Lame lui faisait quelque chose. Il s'agissait de son corps, Dean n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant il fit l'idiot et répliqua :  
__** \- Ah ouais, comme quoi ?  
**__** \- Je ne sais pas, comme... quelque chose **_**sur**_** toi. Écoute,**__ reprit-il avec douceur. __**Je pense que... jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûrs de tuer Crowley pour de bon, pourquoi ne pas... ranger la Lame loin d'ici ? L'enfermer dans un endroit sûr. D'accord ?  
**__Dean laissa passer un silence avant de répliquer d'un air déterminé :  
__** \- Non.  
**__Pas question de se priver de ces sensations. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien, tout simplement. Abandonner la Lame voulait dire renoncer à ce calme, à cette paix.  
__Il n'en était pas question._

Le demi-démon regarda la Lame qu'il tenait en main, se sentant ridiculement coupable de ne pas réussir à la lâcher. C'était pourtant sensé être simple. Il suffisait de desserrer un tout petit peu les doigts, et la Lame tomberait d'elle-même, l'appel de la gravité oblige.

Mais même avec sa volonté têtue, son corps s'y refusait. C'était comme si en lâchant la Lame, il s'amputerait volontairement un bras. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, cette arme était une partie de lui.

Mais bon sang, il était Dean Winchester ! Il était capable de se couper sans sourciller juste pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un putain de Shapeshifter ! Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par une Lame ridicule...

Le porteur de la Marque se concentra. C'était simple, il suffisait d'oublier cette peur panique complètement stupide qui l'envahissait rien qu'en imaginant son prochain geste, de rejeter l'appel envoûtant et constant que la Lame exerçait sur lui. Sa main s'ouvrit en grand, laissant tomber la Lame sur le sol dans un tintement sonore.

Il sourit, satisfait. Ce n'était pas si difficile, après tout. Il se retrouvait mieux maintenant que...

** \- Rh... !**

Dean se plia en deux sous l'afflux de sensations qui dévorait son corps. La chaleur apaisante était partie, laissant derrière elle un froid polaire angoissant et coupant. Le demi-démon haleta, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux sous une douleur plus intense que de raison.

** \- Cro'... **balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le Roi de Enfers se retourna avec une expression irritée peinte sur le visage mais changea immédiatement de refrain lorsqu'il vit son poulain à moitié affalé contre le carrelage froid de la pièce.

** \- Abruti !** grinça-t-il en se dirigeant vers Dean à grands pas.

Crowley ramassa la Lame échouée plus loin et la replaça dans la main de l'ancien chasseur. Aussitôt la douleur reflua, ne laissant au porteur de la Marque qu'un souvenir fugace et douloureux, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve.

** \- La Lame...** bredouilla-t-il, encore sous le choc.

** \- T'aurais dû t'en douter, _chéri_. C'est ça qui t'as ressuscité, tu t'attendais quand même pas à ne plus en avoir besoin ?**

Dean ne répondit pas, hagard.

** \- Je pensais pas que tu pouvais te résoudre à la lâcher, mais t'es trop con. Oh, décidément, les Winchester me font chier en ce moment !**

Dean fit remarquer d'un air narquois :

** \- Je te trouve bien vulgaire, Crowley... Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu dans ton plan parfait ?**

** \- La ferme ! **lança le concerné avec humeur.

N'ayant même pas le temps de lâcher un « Merde », Dean se retrouva muet bien malgré lui.

** \- Oh, désolé, **marmonna Cro' d'un air pas vraiment désolé. **Tu peux parler.**

** \- Putain mais tu es un fils de pute !**

** \- Oh ça va hein, j'avais oublié que « La ferme » pouvait être considéré comme un ordre.**

** \- Ouais bah réfléchis un peu plus la prochaine fois !** répliqua Dean, que sa réplique précédente n'avait pas calmé (pourtant il s'était lâché).

Le Roi des Enfers ne répliqua curieusement pas, se contentant de plisser des yeux. Il fit volte-face et s'adossa de nouveau contre la fenêtre, apparemment encore pour réfléchir.

Dean soupira d'irritation. Il était un homme d'action, bordel. Rester à ne rien faire finirait par le rendre fou.

**.**

** \- Eh bien... lorsque j'ai sorti Dean de l'Enfer, il était déjà en train de devenir un démon. En tant qu'ange, j'avais la possibilité de purifier son âme, ce que j'ai fait par dérogation spéciale de Michael. Mais maintenant que le Paradis est tombé, il n'y a aucun besoin d'avertir la hiérarchie...**

Sam cligna des yeux en comprenant les implications que sous-entendait son ami. En clair, même si le Paradis était de nouveau reconstruit, Castiel se posait en paria de la société. L'ange ressentit un léger pincement au cœur mais ne flancha pas dans sa détermination. De toute façon, il n'était plus capable d'obéir aux ordres sans rien dire, et il avait tué trop de ses frères et de ses sœurs pour espérer être accepté de nouveau un jour.

Les anges se regroupaient autour de lui parce qu'ils voyaient le leader qu'ils étaient incapables d'être ; mais la vérité était que les mains de Castiel resteraient toujours écarlates. Alors, si de toutes ses erreurs il pouvait retirer la joie d'avoir sauvé une vie humaine, ça suffisait.

** \- Dean était en train de devenir un démon, hein...** murmura Sam à lui-même, mais Castiel l'entendit.

** \- C'est exact,** confirma-t-il, ne comprenant pas l'air sombre de son ami.

Sam se mit à rire jaune :

** \- À croire que quoi qu'on fasse, il serait devenu démon tôt ou tard.**

Le chasseur serra les poings et chuchota :

** \- Dean, t'arrête pas de répéter qu'on a toujours le choix...**

** \- Sam...**

** \- Mais quoi qu'on fasse, ça sert à rien, pas vrai ?! **explosa Sam. **Y a toujours une foutue destinée pour faire de nous des moutons ! L'humanité ? Mais quelle blague !**

** \- Sam, calme-toi !** dit Castiel en haussant sensiblement le ton.

Les yeux de son compagnon s'écarquillèrent et il sembla comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

** \- Castiel, désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

** \- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

** \- Je suis un peu à cran, en ce moment et...**

** \- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

** \- Je suis désolé, Cas'...**

** \- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

** \- Désolé...**

Castiel se leva et tourna le dos ; Sam Winchester allait bientôt craquer, et comme tout Winchester, ça finirait par faire des dégâts.

L'ange se volatilisa sans un mot. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sam, et Adam n'était pas encore réveillé, mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour ses compagnons ailés. Il pouvait débusquer le traître qui se cachait parmi eux.


	8. Souffrances

Voici le chapitre promis, à la date promise ! Pfiou, c'était juste entre mes problèmes de connexion et la reprise des cours qui me bouffe un sacré paquet de temps.

Alors alors, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, mais allons-y maintenant !  
**yakusokuyumi**, je n'ai plus besoin de te dire à quel point je t'adore, je t'adule, je te vénère, je te... bref, tu m'as comprise x) Pour la première Lame, j'ai décidé d'appliquer la théorie en pratique, ça me semblait logique. D'ailleurs, tu as vu la référence à ta toute première review dans le chapitre précédent ? Plus dérivée que ce que je pensai, mais là quand même.  
**Castiel-SPN1566-Dean**, merci encore de me reviewer, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par "quel chapitre" ? Il est bon ou mauvais ? *court se cacher au cas où*  
**Blue Depression**, bienvenue dans l'aventure, si je peux dire ça ainsi ! Merci pour ces compliments qui m'ont fait rougir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Alors alors, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser de ce chapitre. Il fait un peu moins de 1900 mots, et là, la peur panique de l'OOC s'est réveillée, parce que c'est bien beau de faire des POV, mais encore faut-il qu'ils tiennent la route.  
Bref, vous verrez bien, mais j'ai vraiment la flippe.

Voilà, désolée du blabla dix fois trop long, j'arrête de vous embêter...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Crowley poussa un soupir irrité. Être en compagnie d'un Winchester n'était pas si plaisant que ça, après tout. Dean se révélait être beaucoup plus coriace que prévu – et le goût du risque devenait soudainement plus amer pour le Roi qui aimait voir les marionnettes danser dans sa main.

Ce coup de poker avait été la main surprenante de trop. Maintenant, _Cro'_ ne s'amusait plus. Il voulait que les choses aillent dans son sens – ce n'était pourtant pas sensé aller dans un autre sens quelconque, la Lame réduisait quand même drastiquement les possibilités, bon sang !

Mais Dean était sous son contrôle. Crowley sourit, savourant cette phrase. _Dean était sous son contrôle._ Il avait renoncé à son humanité en acceptant la Lame, et maintenant il venait de renoncer à sa liberté en tant que démon. N'était-ce pas fantastique ?

Maintenant, tout le monde danserait comme il le voudrait, sa main s'élargirait encore davantage pour accueillir de nouveaux cavaliers. Même les plus forts finissaient par tomber, Dean Winchester en était la preuve vivante.

Le Roi des Enfers avait beau cogiter, finalement, la solution était toute trouvée.

Il suffisait d'obliger Dean à tuer.

**.**

Sam avait mal.

Finalement, il était aussi égoïste que Dean – il ferait tout pour l'avoir près de lui.

Le chasseur avait l'impression d'avoir sept ans de nouveau, attendant avec espoir un « Sammy » et une main fourrageant affectueusement dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours fait croire qu'il détestait ça – il avait sa fierté, quand même ! – mais ce simple geste suffisait à rassurer le petit Sammy.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sammy était grand, avec personne pour le rassurer. Les souvenirs du temps passé sans lui – lorsque Dean était en Enfer ou encore au Purgatoire – étaient certes douloureux, mais l'instant présent l'était plus encore. Parce que Dean était _à portée de main_. Il était dans le même monde que lui, foulait la même terre que lui, mais jamais Sam n'avait eu l'impression que son frère se trouvait aussi _loin de lui_.

Pourtant, il savait que Dean se battait – il suffisait de voir son œil vert et ses expressions peinées à chaque fois qu'il avait pu croiser son regard. Mais quelque part, savoir que Dean se battait n'était pas assez. Sam avait besoin de plus – il avait besoin d'une présence, d'un conducteur dans l'Impala, d'un chanteur agaçant sur les musiques d'enfance, d'un espoir – même faux – dans les situations difficiles.

Ce moment était clairement une situation difficile. Mais Dean n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là pour rassurer Sam, pas là pour apaiser les doutes de Castiel, pas là pour aider Adam alors qu'il l'avait sorti lui-même de la Cage.

Qu'importe la personne qui rencontrait Dean Winchester, un seul sentiment s'en ressortait après : il était exceptionnel. Sam avait toujours été un peu trop hésitant envers les mises à mort, un peu trop sentimental envers les monstres, un peu trop hargneux envers son père. Sam avait toujours été celui qui se retrouvait derrière ; mais Dean était Dean, et le voir se retourner pour l'attendre et même lui tendre la main lui avait fait enfouir cette rancœur et ce défaitisme.

Il n'était pas comme Dean ; l'alcool ne lui suffisait pas pour cicatriser, il ne pouvait pas être opérationnel si son cœur était fissuré.

Là, dire que son cœur était fissuré était un putain d'euphémisme – il avait l'impression de le sentir se détacher petit à petit à chaque seconde qui passait.

Et Sam avait mal.

Et Sam Winchester avait craqué.

Il avait hurlé au ciel vide sa colère et sa tristesse, avait jeté dans tous les sens les livres qui ne lui avaient rien fait, s'était retrouvé prostré dans un coin alors qu'Adam n'était toujours pas réveillé. Sam avait craqué de la même façon que Dean – et il était incapable de dire si c'était parce qu'il avait copié cette façon de faire ou si c'était juste lui, juste la façon dont Sam Winchester gérait quand il était au bout du rouleau.

Parce que Sam, sans Dean, n'était plus Sam. Il avait beau continuer à chasser ou tout lâcher, tuer tous les monstres qu'il croisait ou tomber amoureux, Sam n'était plus Sam. Ses sentiments n'étaient plus aussi forts, plus aussi authentiques que si son frère était là pour les voir – et que ce soit pour les approuver ou les critiquer, du moment qu'il était là, Sam s'en fichait.

Il avait dit à Dean qu'il ne tenterait rien pour le sauver. Il avait dit qu'il continuerait à vivre sans lui.

Mais ça n'avait été qu'une piètre tentative pour se convaincre lui-même – parce que malgré tout, malgré toute cette douleur, malgré toutes ces complications, c'était _eux contre le reste du monde_. C'était une douleur partagée, c'était des complications gérées à deux.

Sam avait vu la peine qu'il avait causé à son frère en lui assénant avec un tel aplomb qu'il le laisserait mourir ; il avait pensé que la douleur que son frère semait autour de lui était finie ; mais sans son frère, la douleur était tellement pire. Le monde était tellement plus gris. La vie était tellement plus terne.

Parce que Dean était Dean, et que Sam était Sam – mais surtout, qu'ils étaient Dean et Sam.

**.**

Castiel se tordit les mains, nerveux. La démarche à suivre lui semblait bien floue.

Il était évident qu'un traître se cachait parmi les anges, mais le débusquer s'avérait être impossible. Il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre en doute la parole de n'importe lequel de ses compagnons, et le chaos menaçait de nouveau d'envahir les anges rescapés.

Bon sang, ils étaient si peu. Leur nombre était tellement dérisoire comparé à _avant_. Comparé à quand le Paradis était encore debout, quand leur Père était encore là, quand les guerres internes n'existaient pas.

Métatron était libre. Métatron était introuvable. Et surtout, Métatron était une bombe qui finirait fatalement par exploser et diviser de nouveau les anges. Comment, Castiel n'en savait rien. L'ange avait été persuadé que le scribe de Dieu avait été définitivement discrédité lorsque ses paroles venimeuses et manipulatrices s'étaient fait entendre dans la tête de tous ses compagnons. Mais il fallait croire qu'il avait encore du pouvoir, puisqu'un ange l'avait libéré.

Il avait tellement besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, à cet instant précis. C'était si simple, quand il n'était qu'un ange parmi tant d'autres, quand le libre-arbitre n'était qu'une notion inconnue et sans importance. Mais non seulement l'ange ne recevait – et ne recevrait – plus d'ordres, mais en plus il n'avait aucune épaule sur laquelle se reposer – ne serait-ce qu'un instant, juste un court instant. On l'avait conseillé, parfois, dans ce monde. Il y avait eu Sam, il y avait eu Dean, il y avait eu Gabriel, il y avait eu Ezekiel – enfin, plutôt Gadriel mais au final, quelle importance ? Tous ceux-là étaient dans l'incapacité de l'aider.

L'ange se sentait aussi perdu que le jour où il avait compris que Son Père ne viendrait pas.

Pourtant, il se devait de faire face – que ce soit pour les autres ou pour lui-même.

Aussi, quand il entendit un fracas monstrueux résonner dans la pièce à côté, Castiel se précipita vers la source du bruit, inquiet.

Décrire avec précision les émotions qui le traversèrent à cet instant est impossible. Disons juste que Castiel avait de nouveaux ennuis à gérer.

**.**

_Quelques temps plus tôt... _

** \- Dean, on y va.**

Enfin ! Le porteur de la Marque se redressa d'un bond, impatient.

** \- Où ? **demanda-t-il quand même, méfiant par nature – et de toute façon, avec Cro' la méfiance était de mise.

Le Roi des Enfers fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et Dean fronça les sourcils, traversé d'un mauvais pressentiment. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser davantage de question, Crowley lui attrapa le bras et ils se volatilisèrent.

Là aussi, il est impossible de décrire avec précision les émotions qui traversèrent Dean lorsqu'il comprit où Crowley les avait emmenés. Disons juste que jamais ses deux côtés – le côté humain et le côté démoniaque – n'avaient autant hurlé à l'unisson. Toutefois, la raison et la nature de ces cris différait – elle différait en bien des choses.

** \- Tue tous les anges que tu peux.**

L'ordre était froid, clair, précis. Avec un rictus tordant la moitié de sa bouche, Dean resserra sa poigne sur la Lame et l'abattit avec vacarme contre le premier bureau qu'elle rencontra.

Et Dean trancha la chair qui s'offra sous sa main, envoyant des giclées de sang s'écraser contre les murs immaculés de la pièce.

Le cri guttural démoniaque combattit avec violence contre le cri véhément humain. Dean ne se rendit même pas compte que le hurlement n'était plus seulement interne, mais aussi expulsé avec violence de ses poumons rapidement en feu.

Sans honte, Dean laissa des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Sans morale, il arbora un sourire effrayant sur son visage tâché de gouttes écarlates.

**.**

_Dean, Dean, Dean._ Qu'avait-il fait ? _Dean._ Pourquoi ?_ Dean. _

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar...

Pourtant la cacophonie terrifiée et animale de la salle il y a encore quelques secondes si tranquille malgré le calme seulement factice de ses congénères lui prouvait de manière brutale que ça n'en était pas un. Ça ne pouvait pas être un cauchemar – car même dans ses pires cauchemars, l'ange n'aurait jamais pu imaginer aussi terrible scénario.

Ses émotions chaotiques furent englouties par un self-contrôle qu'il s'imposa de force, et le regard de l'ange du Seigneur devint neutre et distant. Il scanna les environs avec une impartialité qui parvint presque à le dégoûter lui-même – avant que sa maîtrise de soi ne l'enfouisse aussi profondément que les autres sentiments dans un recoin déchiqueté de son cœur.

Il constata rapidement la mort d'une demi-dizaine de ses compagnons – pour eux, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus d'une quinzaine était déjà en train d'être pris en charge par des camarades inquiets, et quelques deux-trois se tordaient de douleur sans que personne ne les ai encore remarqués. Castiel se reporta ensuite au groupe massif qui s'était formé autour de Dean – et soudain _Dean_ trouva écho dans les lambeaux de sentiments réprimés du guerrier à l'armure fissurée.

Et en un instant, l'ange et le guerrier blessé comprirent en voyant le visage du demi-démon et Crowley qui observait la scène en retrait, un petit sourire satisfait peint sur les lèvres. Mais ils auraient pu comprendre seulement en se concentrant sur le visage de Dean – parce que les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rehaussées par un sourire à moitié fou ne les trompaient pas.

Dean reçut une première entaille. Castiel eut un sursaut terrifié – un démon n'était pas immortel.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et Castiel faillit se plier en deux sous les émotions qui s'étaient déversées dans son corps. L'ange du Seigneur n'était plus, son armure brisée d'un seul coup d'estoc. Il était juste Castiel, perdu et horrifié.

Il était juste Castiel, voulant hurler au monde qu'il ne pouvait sauver personne – parce que s'il ne pouvait pas sauver Dean, alors le reste n'avait plus de sens.

_Dean._

Castiel se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang lorsque les larmes de Dean se tarirent pour laisser place à un rire tonitruant – et sans aucun doute aussi démoniaque que pouvait l'être un rire.


	9. Espoir

Hé hé, posté à la date promise, je suis fière de moi ! :D (C'était pas gagné pourtant XD)  
D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais les dates prévues sont écrites sur mon profil. Normalement, je poste un chapitre par semaine (je pense que vous aviez compris XD), mais s'il y a un quelconque retard et que vous voulez savoir combien de temps il faudra attendre à peu près, jetez un coup d'œil sur mon profil, je le met à jour régulièrement ;)

Bon, chapitre un peu court avec ses 1600 mots, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser parce que je le poste directement sans trop me re-concentrer dessus, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'introduis un perso qui reste d'être risqué à utiliser pour la suite parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant... Mais enfin, vous verrez bien ^^

Bah voilà, c'est tout...

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :D

* * *

_Je crois que je suis mort..._

_Attends ! Pourquoi... je ne ressens plus la douleur ?_

_Je suis bien mort, après tout._

Sursaut.

_Je ne peux pas mourir puisque je suis dans la Cage. _

Inquiétude.

_Ils ont trouvé un nouveau moyen de me faire souffrir et attendent que je me réveille ?_

Férocité.

_Qu'ils viennent ! Je vais leur montrer le sens du mot « douleur ». _

Incompréhension.

_Pourquoi je pense une telle chose ?_

Fatalité.

_Comme si j'étais de taille..._

Hargne.

_Tant pis ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre !_

Abattement.

_Mais je suis si faible..._

Adam se battait, son inconscient jouant un rôle que sa lucidité empêchait lorsqu'il était éveillé. Arbitre d'une bataille perdue d'avance, son instinct, ce même instinct qui avait contribué à le protéger avec la seule alternative qui s'offrait à lui, poussait Adam à continuer. Son côté humain n'était désormais plus que peur et tristesse. Quoi de plus normal que de s'être réfugié dans le démon qui l'habitait, alors image d'un cocon séduisant et rassurant ?

Assis à côté de lui, Sam se battait. Contre d'autres démons.

Inutile de mentionner Dean.

À chaque Winchester son combat, n'est-ce pas ?

**.**

Crowley comprit que dans son calcul, trop impatient de voir le résultat de ses machinations, il avait oublié une équation. Il avait pensé que Dean en tuerait suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent repartir sans problème, mais il avait sous-estimé le nombre d'anges présents. En plus, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le porteur de la Lame était anormalement lent.

Son côté humain le retenait ? Non, impossible, même avec toute la volonté d'un Winchester, il ne pouvait s'opposer à son ordre – un contrat ne peut être brisé par simple détermination, ça se saurait.

Alors... serait-ce les effets secondaires de la Lame ? Le Roi des Enfers avait pensé qu'il n'y en avait pas puisque Caïn n'avait jamais eu de tels problèmes.  
Mais Caïn avait été fait _pour_ la Lame et avait eu des milliers d'années pour... _l'apprivoiser_. Dean, lui, ne pouvait se passer de la présence de la Lame dans sa main sous peine de tomber comme l'humain raide mort qu'il était censé être.  
Il avait également beaucoup de mal pour refréner ses pulsions alors que Caïn avait disparu sans faire une seule vague pendant des centaines d'années, reléguant son existence au rang de légende.

Il jura dans sa barbe. Dean n'était pas prêt.

**.**

Dean se sentait incroyablement vivant, grisé par les sensations qui l'envahissaient tout entier. Le démon agrandit encore son sourire. C'était si facile d'ôter une vie, tellement enivrant de faire couler le sang, de l'éclabousser sur les murs, de repeindre le monde en rouge et de le...

_Castiel._

Pendant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent ; alors que le démon éclatait d'un rire réjoui, effaçant définitivement les dernières traces de larmes. Un moment d'inattention lui valu une entaille par un ange trop téméraire qu'il trancha en deux sans y prêter attention.

_Castiel était là, plié en deux et les yeux grand ouverts, figé dans une expression horrifiée._

Une lame perfora avec violence son épaule et il la retira dans un grognement impatient.

_À cause de lui. _

Sa main, curieusement faible, mit un temps infini à atteindre la gorge visée.

_Il écartelait Castiel. _

Le rouge ne lui paraissait plus si séduisant, tout à coup.

_Encore._

La voix de Crowley, pourtant murmure dans cette mêlée de hurlements, fut facilement entendue lorsqu'il lança, impérieux :

** \- On met les voiles.**

_Castiel !_

Son ami sembla soudain se reprendre et s'élança vers lui en tendant le bras.

_Cas' !_

Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi il tendit la main à son tour, s'élançant vers l'ange déchiré alors que son corps lui intimait de ne pas le faire et d'_obéir à Crowley_, immédiatement.

_Cas' !_

Des doigts qui se touchent pendant une fraction de seconde, un regard échangé – ils ne croisent pas leur regard, il le plantent dans les yeux de l'autre – et le temps reprend ses droit.

_Cas'..._

L'ordre prononcé agit comme une impulsion électrique, tout son corps se tendit et se mit en mouvement : Dean disparut.

Un nom refusant de lâcher son esprit.

**.**

Sam était resté prostré un temps qu'il fut incapable de déterminer, ayant quand même une toute petite idée – il était resté prostré _longtemps_.

Il considéra Adam étendu par terre un court instant et, envahi soudainement par un élan fraternel qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer, il le rallongea correctement avant de chercher un oreiller pour le déposer derrière sa tête.

Puis il soupira, regardant avec détachement les livres qu'il avait malmené lors de son moment de faiblesse. Avant de se sentir coupable – en plus d'être très précieux, ces livres ne lui avaient absolument rien fait. Sam hésita un peu avant de se mettre à ramasser un livre échoué en vrac dans un tas et de feuilleter rapidement les pages pour vérifier son état.

Il fit de même avec un autre. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre.

Aussi stupide que puisse paraître cette façon de faire, elle lui permit d'occuper suffisamment son esprit pour lui éviter de se remettre à craquer mais le laissa suffisamment libre pour lui permettre de réfléchir.

Dire que Sam était calmé serait un mensonge. Mais il savait que crier et gesticuler ne servait à rien.

Sa tête se vida complètement pendant un répit qu'il accepta avec soulagement et il continua à accomplir sa tâche de manière automatique.

**.**

Crowley se rongea un ongle, frustré d'avoir été aussi peu précautionneux avec sa nouvelle marionnette. Il avait oublié une des règles fondamentales – ne pas la faire danser dès le début trop fort s'il ne voulait pas briser les fils qui la retenait.

Le demi-démon semblait agité, tournant tel un lion en cage dans la pièce exiguë de la maison qu'il avait trouvée vide, mais ses blessures n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Les yeux de Dean semblaient être contrôlés avec beaucoup de peine, virant du noir au vert sans discontinuer.

C'était pas bon. Dean n'était pas prêt, il aurait dû y penser lui-même. Cette fois, il avait surestimé Dean – et il était un peu déçu que ses attentes aient été aussi peu comblées.

Le Roi des Enfers arbora un rictus contrarié ; il n'avait plus le choix. Ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il savait remonter les pentes même avec les pires moyens – celui-ci étant clairement du côté des moyens à n'emprunter qu'en cas de jeu de cartes trop désavantageux.

Oui, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait et qui fonctionnerait à coup sûr, alors il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps – c'était inutile.

Il allait faire appel à _elle_.

**.**

C'était une démone qui s'ennuyait. Depuis peu, plus aucun challenge à sa portée ne se présentait, et c'était vraiment insulter sa réputation que de lui présenter des êtres aussi manipulables.

Si elle n'avait pas une récompense à la clé, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait éviscéré ceux qui la sous-estimaient à ce point ; mais comme tout démon, elle était avide. Et puis, il y a des choses qui ne se refusent pas.

Et si quelques temps plus tard, l'homme ou la femme qui lui avait présenté le contrat se retrouvait mort de façon tragique... et bien, tant pis. Il y avait des fois où elle devait se comporter en démon, aussi. Elle ne voulait pas faillir à sa renommée.

S'essuyant les mains, satisfaite, contemplant avec ennui le corps désarticulé qui se trouvait à ses pieds, elle soupira ; elle s'ennuyait.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'appela, elle délaissa aussitôt l'activité à laquelle elle s'adonnait – qui de toute façon, avait perdu tout attrait dès l'instant où sa victime avait capitulé.

** \- J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

Le ton était grinçant, la voix contrariée.

Oh, non, Crowley ne faisait pas ça de bon cœur. Elle sourit, très intéressée tout d'un coup ; qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer à travers les mailles du filet de ce manipulateur ?

Bien sûr, le Roi des Enfers devrait payer plus tard, une fois la demande remplie, et elle se délectait déjà de voir son visage furieux. Si en plus elle pouvait le ridiculiser devant ses sujets... ce serait parfait.

Mais en ce moment, elle ne pensait pas à ça. Elle pensait à la perspective d'avoir enfin une victime qui puisse un tant soit peu relever le niveau – et peut-être, si elle fermait les yeux très fort en croisant les doigts comme une petite fille, à la surprendre.

Elle se frotta les mains. Soudain, elle avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer celui qui mettait ce cher Crowley en échec.

**.**

Le nom refusait de partir de son esprit, et comble de la frustration, un autre était venu se greffer au précédent.

_Castiel... Sam..._

Le démon grinça des dents. L'humain continua à marteler ces mots. Encore et encore. Inlassablement.

**.**

L'ange du Seigneur, lorsqu'il apparut sans préambule dans le bunker, n'était pas complètement abattu, cette fois. Il voyait enfin une lueur d'espoir.

_Dean._

** \- Sam,** annonça-t-il alors que le jeune Winchester se relevait avec un livre à la main d'un air surpris, **je crois que j'ai un plan.**

Le cadet laissa tomber l'ouvrage dans un bruit sourd.

**.**

Castiel paraissait si rempli d'espoir que Sam, à son tour, se surprit à ressentir la même chose.

_Dean._

« J'ai un plan », c'était tellement plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu supposer ou comprendre jusqu'à présent, c'était tellement séduisant et rassurant.

« J'ai un plan », c'était réfléchir pour le mettre en place, c'était comprendre, c'était y croire, mais surtout, c'était agir.

Et Sam avait beau être un intellectuel, c'était un Winchester. Et les Winchester étaient faits pour agir.

Un timide sourire apparut sur les lèvres du petit frère – et un sourire, c'était peu, mais en même temps, ça voulait dire tellement.


	10. Astaroth

Argh, un jour de retard... Je vous assure, j'ai de bonnes excuses (comme le fait que je ne poste pas depuis mon ordi par exemple), mais ce serait long à expliquer ^^  
Pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre le plus long de la fic à ce jour (bon, à 100 mots près, mais le plus long, c'est le plus long ! XD)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ; je suis particulièrement intéressée par vos avis sur mon OC comme c'est la première fois que j'en introduis un qui va avoir une place importante dans une fic. Surtout, si vous trouvez qu'il y a des trucs pas logiques ou impossibles ou qui tendent vers la Mary-Sue (je hais les Mary-Sue !), n'hésitez pas :)

**Castiel-SPN156-Dean**, review cette fois-ci ? :D

Bref, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Adam luttait.

**.**

Sam espérait.

**.**

Castiel croyait.

**.**

Crowley grommelait.

**.**

Elle jubilait.

**.**

Et Dean... ?

...

Dean devenait fou.

Incapable en tant qu'humain de résister au démon qui l'habitait, il refusait pourtant farouchement de lâcher prise, faisant grogner le démon de colère. Plus que les déchirures et les lacérations de son âme toujours unique alors que deux parties menaçaient de la faire se déliter à tout moment, ce qui menaçait de s'effondrer... c'était son esprit. Son esprit qui ne pouvait supporter le poids de deux consciences réunies. La première qui s'effondrerait laisserait toute la place à l'autre.

Et le résultat ne faisait aucun doute.

Sauf si...

**.**

« J'ai un plan ».

**.**

Mais penchons-nous d'abord sur la démone qui s'ennuyait...

Elle s'appelait Astaroth.

Et elle jubilait. Crowley, ce cher Crowley, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à ses services. La dernière fois, le challenge avait été de taille, et la récompense avait été plus que satisfaisante. Cette fois encore, elle ne comptait pas abandonner un si beau morceau de viande.

Elle soupira, frustrée, en regardant sa montre avec irritation dans la petite ruelle malfamée où le Roi des Enfers lui avait donné rendez-vous. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, bon sang ?! Il voulait la rendre en colère ou quoi ? Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

Alors qu'elle allait enfin se déchaîner d'impatience envers un malheureux qu'elle avait vu ivre non loin, Crowley apparut. Astaroth sourit, impressionnée. Le Roi des Enfers avait toujours eu un don pour arriver au parfait timing.

Elle l'observa avec attention. Le démon avait quelque minuscules cernes sous les yeux de son costume de viande – il aurait dû en changer depuis belle lurette mais il avait l'air de s'y être attaché. Il croisait les doigts de sa main droite de manière saccadée – ça avait toujours de cette façon qu'il exprimait sa nervosité. Enfin, il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter réellement, avançant et reculant un de ses pieds comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait s'approcher plus ou non.

La démone se retint d'éclater de rire. Voir le Roi des Enfers si peu sûr de lui était un spectacle on ne peut plus appréciable de par sa rareté. Le silence s'éternisant, Astaroth fit le premier pas en une grande enjambée et demanda avec sérieux – professionnalisme oblige :

** \- Quelle affaire me proposes-tu ?**

** \- Amusant, que ce soit moi qui me retrouve à la place de l'acheteur, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Astaroth prit une grande inspiration, agacée. Non seulement le Roi des Enfers avait retrouvé toute son assurance au moment même où il avait pris la parole, mais en plus il avait repris une de ses habitudes on ne peut plus frustrantes : tourner autour du pot.

** \- Viens-en au but,** répliqua-t-elle sèchement, ne prenant pas la même de masquer l'intonation menaçante de sa voix.

Crowley s'exécuta avec une petite révérence moqueuse :

** \- Je veux que tu t'occupes de Dean Winchester.**

La démone ne put d'abord piper mot, ébahie.

** \- Winchester ?** réagit-elle enfin. **Tu parles bien de **_**ce **_**Winchester ?**

** \- Absolument,** confirma le démon, satisfait de voir la lueur d'intérêt allumée dans les yeux de sa comparse. **Ce Winchester, **crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Alors là, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle qui avait peur de ne pas avoir de challenge à sa mesure, celui-ci se révélait être d'une taille qui l'excitait d'avance. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions joyeuses par Crowley qui demanda d'une voix nerveuse :

** \- Quels sont tes termes du marché ?**

Astaroth sourit, appréciant à sa juste valeur les gestes saccadés du Roi des Enfers qui s'essuyait le front d'un air absent.

** \- Il fait trop chaud, Crowley ?** se moqua-t-elle.

Ce dernier se contenta de pincer les lèvres d'un air irrité.

** \- Viens-en au but,** répliqua-t-il, utilisant délibérément les mêmes mots qu'elle-même avait utilisé auparavant.

Toutefois, contrairement à lui, elle ne s'y plia pas immédiatement :

** \- Je ne sais pas,** fit-elle mine de réfléchir, **Dean Winchester, c'est quand même une sacrée épine dans le pied. J'aurai besoin de tous mes talents pour le soumettre à ma volonté.**

Crowley eut l'air de se retenir de répondre, les sourcils froncés. Il se savait sous son contrôle et ce n'en était que plus drôle.

** \- Absolument **_**tous**_** mes talents,** insista-t-elle lourdement.

** \- Quel est ton prix ? **répliqua son interlocuteur, à bout de nerf.

Astaroth remarqua la rapidité de son impatience lorsque le Roi des Enfers n'était pas le maître du jeu et lui lança un regard narquois. Il voulait l'entendre tant que ça, ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Très bien. La démone avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis le dernier appel.

** \- Je veux que tu danses des claquettes devant tous tes sujets en me mettant aux premières loges,** déclara-t-elle enfin.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil pour prendre Crowley en photo en voyant son expression horrifiée. Cette fois, elle ne se retint pas d'éclater de rire – bah, elle avait tendance à être moqueuse, elle n'y pouvait rien.

** \- Je refuse,** répliqua Crowley quasiment immédiatement après, ce qui eu le mérite de faire son rire s'arrêter net.

** \- Il n'y a pas d'autre prix,** contra-t-elle froidement.

** \- Alors je me passerai de tes services,** rétorqua-t-il sans hésitation.

Astaroth plissa les yeux ; le Roi des Enfers tenait donc tant à sa gloire ? On dirait qu'elle avait touché un point très sensible.

La démone joua le jeu et reprit d'un air assuré :

** \- Très bien, alors je n'ai plus qu'à partir. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, Crowley.**

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le démon n'avait fait que bluffer. Elle se prit nerveusement les mains en tournant les talons ; si elle ratait cette occasion, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, mais elle avait sa foutue réputation à tenir – le prix, c'est le prix.

Elle se retint de ralentir le pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha du coin de la ruelle, ses talons claquant de manière peu assurée dans le silence de la nuit.

** \- Attends,** prononça Crowley d'une voix chuchotante.

Astaroth s'immobilisa aussitôt et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle aurait dû se douter que si Crowley l'avait appelé, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, mais il y avait eu ce doute, ce doute lancinant...

La démone effaça son visage apaisé et le remplaça par un sourire affichant une confiance qu'elle avait été loin d'avoir.

** \- Tu reconsidères ta position ?** susurra-t-elle d'une voix caressante.

** \- On peut dire ça comme ça,** répondit-il avec une intonation irritée.

Bien. Très bien.

Astaroth était prête.

**.**

Crowley savait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Mais tout de même, le prix était... incroyablement élevé pour celui qui ne supportait pas de devenir marionnette à son tour.

** \- On peut dire ça comme ça,** grinça-t-il.

Le sourire d'Astaroth s'élargit alors qu'il serrait le poing. Cette fois, grâce à elle, il aurait de nouveau les pleins pouvoirs.

Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne chercherait pas à reconsidérer les termes du marché plus tard.

**.**

Castiel hésita devant le visage soudain illuminé de Sam. Si l'ange avait tort, que se passerait-il... ? Le soldat secoua la tête mentalement, agressé par ces doutes humains qui l'assaillaient de part en part.

Puis soudain, une autre question s'imposa à son esprit : devait-il parler du carnage fait par Dean à Sam ? Tout à l'heure, il avait fait cette déclaration sans réfléchir, trop heureux de voir une lumière au bout du tunnel qui menaçait depuis tellement longtemps de l'engloutir. Mais à présent, un dilemme cruel se présentait à ses yeux : mentir mais susciter réactions suspicieuses ou dire la vérité mais faire souffrir.

Il se décida finalement lorsque le regard peiné de Dean quant il avait appris que son ami avait fait un pacte avec Crowley s'imposa à son esprit.

** \- Dean est... apparu au milieu des anges,** commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots soigneusement.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, le cadet Winchester grimaça et ses yeux se voilèrent à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Castiel se sentit coupable d'être l'auteur d'un tel changement d'expression mais poursuivit, résolu :

** \- Il m'a parut évident qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses actes.**

** \- Que veux-tu dire ? **demanda brusquement Sam.

L'ange du Seigneur prit une grande inspiration, regrettant déjà la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

** \- Il pleurait.**

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette déclaration.

**_ \- Dean_ pleurait ?**

Castiel ne put que hocher la tête, la gorge nouée. Les fois où il avait vu son ami laisser ses émotions le submerger étaient à compter sur les doigts d'une main, et ce genre de réaction ne pouvait que signifier que le Winchester ne voyait plus d'espoir.

** \- L'espoir viendra de moi,** chuchota-t-il.

Sam lui lança un regard dérouté et l'ange se mordit la lèvre. Mais resta campé sur sa position. Si Dean avait perdu tout espoir, alors Castiel était prêt à se réincarner en cet espoir. Pour lui, Castiel était prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_, de toute façon, réalisa-t-il avec amertume.

** \- Sais-tu... pourquoi il...**

Le chasseur ne put finir sa phrase, et Castiel ne pouvait que le comprendre. Parler de ce fait inconcevable à voix haute le rendait réel, et ça, c'était hors de question.

** \- Je crois qu'il a passé un pacte avec Crowley.**

** \- Quoi ?!** hurla soudain Sam.

La violence de sa réaction fit reculer Castiel d'un pas, surpris. Ignorant son geste, le cadet Winchester lui fit signe d'un balancement de la main brutal de continuer.

** \- Il a... attaqué les anges devant lui...** reprit Cas', faisant un effort visible pour continuer de parler tout en revoyant avec hantise ces moments tragiques,** mais il ne le faisait pas par sa propre volonté.**

Sam se radoucit devant l'attitude de Castiel et lui posa un main sur l'épaule, compatissant. L'ange du Seigneur lui fut très reconnaissant d'oublier un instant sa propre peine pour le soutenir.

** \- Tu te souviens quand ils ont amené Adam ? **demanda Castiel en désignant le concerné qui dormait toujours.

Dérouté par le soudain changement de sujet de son compagnon, Sam hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

** \- Je crois que Dean a payé la libération d'Adam.**

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent soudain sous la compréhension.

_« Merci à notre cher Dean Winchester ! »_

** \- Tu veux dire que...**

** \- Oui. Il a vendu ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'une âme puisque la sienne, au moment même où il s'est démonisé, est devenue inintéressante. **

** \- Et c'était... ?**

** \- Sa liberté,** laissa tomber Castiel.

Le jeune Winchester ferma les yeux, semblant épuisé tout à coup.

** \- Sa liberté...** répéta-t-il dans un souffle. **C'est bien son genre, ça,** reprit-il plus fort, l'ironie douloureuse de sa voix clairement audible pour l'ange en face de lui.

Son ami ne répondit pas, respectueux devant la souffrance de Sam. Après une poignée de seconde il se remit à parler :

** \- C'est pourquoi il a attaqué le quartier général, **raisonna le chasseur.

** \- Oui. Mais...**

** \- Mais ?** rebondit aussitôt Sam, affamé de l'espoir que Castiel avait apporté dès qu'il s'était matérialisé en face de lui.

** \- Il ne m'a pas attaqué.**

Sam soupira et répliqua comme si c'était une évidence :

** \- C'est logique.**

Devant les yeux interrogatifs de Castiel le jeune Winchester poursuivit :

** \- S'il y a bien une seule condition qu'imposerait Dean avant de se précipiter lui-même vers sa perte, c'est de s'assurer de ne pas faire de mal à toi ou à moi. C'était ça ton espoir ?** demanda Sam, la déception perçant déjà au fond de sa voix.

** \- Non.**

Les yeux du chasseur brillèrent de nouveau. Castiel commença :

** \- Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse pour le ramener, ça ne servirait à rien puisque Crowley a un contrôle absolu sur lui. En plus, de par son statut nouveau de démon et par les protections que Crowley s'est certainement assuré de placer, j'ignore complètement où il peut se trouver. Mais...**

Jamais Sam n'avait eu l'air d'écouter quelqu'un comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fallait avouer que l'effet produit était assez déroutant.

**.**

De la douleur, un océan de douleur. Un défaitisme qui le précipitait vers le bas.

Son sommeil était sur le point de toucher à sa fin, et comme un réflexe protecteur et on ne peut plus humain, son esprit terrifié tenta de l'enchaîner encore un peu aux limbes du repos.

Mais c'était vain, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un râle d'anticipation, Adam ouvrit les yeux.

**.**

Dean se releva d'un bond lorsque Crowley se présenta face à lui et plissa les yeux en tentant d'apercevoir la personne qui se tenait derrière le Roi des Enfers. Le démon lui épargna cette peine en s'écartant lui-même et montra d'un geste théâtral une femme.

_Plutôt jolie, _nota-t-il silencieusement. Assez petite, tentant visiblement de compenser cette taille par des talons vertigineux, la démone arborait une moue narquoise qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses yeux noirs. Nez retroussé, quelque tâches de rousseur. Pour sûr, elle n'avait pas choisi son vaisseau au hasard. Son apparence assez mignonne et presque enfantine incitait à la confiance. _Donc c'est une femme dont je dois me méfier à tout prix,_ comprit-il.

Faisant peu cas de ses réflexions intérieures, Crowley lança :

** \- Dean, je te présente Astaroth.**

Dean ne répondit pas, hypnotisé par les yeux de la démone.

** \- Enchantée,** annonça-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

_Moi de même. _


	11. ANNONCE

ANNONCE

Hé, coucou les gens. Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre depuis longtemps, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Voilà, le truc c'est qu'au vu du peu de reviews et des gens qui suivent mon histoire sans jamais rien dire, j'ai eu une petite phase de déprime. Puis maintenant y a déjà deux épisodes de la saison 10 qui sont sortis, qui ne correspondent absolument pas à mes hypothèses et qui peuvent dégoûter de ma fic.

La question est donc : est-ce que je continue, oui ou non ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de faire du chantage ou quoi que ce soit, mais chacun ses vices, et moi j'ai tendance à me motiver aux reviews (à la base, j'avais quand même écris une suite parce qu'on me l'avait demandé) :(

Donc je vous pose franchement la question, puisque deux voies s'ouvrent à moi : soit je continue, soit j'abandonne cette fic.

Le choix vous appartient entièrement, chers lecteurs ! Je suis fatiguée de douter de moi tout le temps parce qu'on ne me dit rien.

Ce n'est absolument pas pour vous faire culpabiliser, c'est juste une constatation, c'est tout. En écrivant, je m'ouvre à vous, vous laisse voir mon cœur, alors c'est douloureux de voir que tout le monde s'en fout.

J'attends vos réponses !

Si vous me demandez de continuer, je continuerai. Mais si c'est juste une requête pour me faire plaisir, pas la peine... S'il vous plaît SOYEZ FRANCS, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Merci.


End file.
